Love Like A Girl, Fight Like One Of The Guys
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: There isn't a good summary for this one but involves the Guns. Please read and review this story as well as my others.
1. Chapter 1

Love Like A Girl, Fight Like One Of The Guys

Jessica, Mandy, Bailey and Lorelai sat in front row seats that Jessica had gotten. Jessica wasn't telling how she got them. The show started and all four girls enjoyed it. Soon the music for MMG started. Alex and Chris came out and headed to the ring. They did the normal routine and all. Chris never saw her but Alex did. Alex whispered to Chris, then he looked in her direction and smiled. The guys saw her friends make a big deal of it. Jessica wasn't gonna spoil their fun so she went along with it. Then the music started for their opponent. Jessica knew the odds against MMG weren't the best but they would try there hardest. The girls watched as the match went back and forth. Jessica silently mumbled a small prayer. She knew her and Chris shared the same thoughts so she sent encouraging thoughts his way. That got his attention and he got his second wind and wrestled harder. Soon the match was over and MMG had won. Jessica told the girls she was heading to the bathroom. That was an excuse, cause she knew Chris would want to see her. But that had to wait. She really had to go to the bathroom. She made her way to the bathroom and went. On her way out, she went to the merch tables and picked up a few shirts, dog tags and whatever else had MMG on it. Out of nowhere, arms wrapped around her and she just knew. She paid for her items, then turned around.

"Couldn't wait to see me?" She asked.

"You have no idea, besides I thought you were still upset with me." Chris answered.

"No. I was, then realized how stupid it was. I guess Alex did to cause he called and asked me to come." Jessica said.

"Glad he did." Chris replied.

"I have to get back to my seat." Jessica said.

"You go, I'll be there after I'm done in the locker room and I'll even sit with all four of you." Chris replied

He kissed her cheek then they went in different directions. She headed back to her seat and sat down.

"So what took you so long?" Bailey asked.

"Stopped to get some merch before the end of the show. You know how crazy things get." Jessica answered.

"Yeah I do. So what did you get? " Bailey asked.

Jessica handed Bailey the bag.

"Cool." Bailey said.

Not to long after, the empty seat beside Jessica was filled. Arms wrapped around her and she didn't want to see who it was. Bailey, Mandy and Lorelai stared in awe.

"So I take it, it's okay to look?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah baby it's okay." Chris answered.

She turned and Chris was holding her. He kissed her cheek before another set of arms went around her.

"Alex." Jessica said.

"Didn't think he'd be the only one hugging you." Alex replied.

"I wasn't expecting both of you, that's all." Jessica said.

"Are they okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah just shocked." Jessica answered.

Jessica poked Bailey and she snapped out of it.

"Bailey, meet Chris and Alex. Guys this is Bailey," Jessica said, "now we got to snapped them out it."

Bailey worked her magic and Jessica introduced the guys to them.

"Ready to get out of here?" Chris whispered.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Before anyone leaves, I want to know what's going on between you two?" Lorelai asked.

"You wanna answer or should I." Jessica said.

"We are dating. Have been for about 6 months now." Chris answered.

Chris got up and helped her up. Alex followed them as they made their way out. They headed back to the locker room so they could pick up the guys' bags before heading out. They walked inside and Jessica waited by the door. Chris and Alex soon returned and all three left the locker room. They left the building and got into the rented car. Not much was said to the ride to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Once at the hotel, they all got out and headed inside. Alex headed up to his room. Chris had other plans.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Jessica asked.

"You'll see." Chris answered.

Chris led her to an empty elevator. They got in and she held onto him. He pushed his floor and the elevator started. Chris watched the numbers and then he put his plan in action. He pressed the emergency stop button. Turned to her and started kissing her. She forgot her fear as he kissed lower. Chris was glad she wore a skimpy top and skirt.

"What if we get caught?" She asked.

"We won't, I worked it out. We have all the time we need." Chris answered.

She wasn't gonna complain. This was rare for them but it was worth it. She knew he couldn't wait until they got back to the room, so he'd take her in the elevator. He pinned her against the side and started kissing her more passionately. One hand pulled up her top and he started kissing lower. He sucked on one hard nipple while pinching the other one before giving it the same attention, He then kissed down her tummy to the top of her skirt. She looked down at him and knew what he was going to do next. He hiked up her skirt and ripped off her panties. He started with one finger slowly easing it inside her. Working it in, out, in again. Then another finger doing the same motion. Before long she stopped him to undo his pants. Chris was trying hard to make this about her but she reversed the roles. She took out his cock, got on her knees and started sucking on it. She took him all in. He had to lean against the wall so he wouldn't fall. He knew if he didn't stop her, he'd cum and she'd be forced to swallow. Chris stopped her and changed positions and he slowly entered her. He was being gentle considering the play they were in. She was moaning every time he hit her g spot. She buried her head in his neck as she whimpered. She knew she was close, he knew she was close too. So Chris thrusted faster, harder and a little deeper. He felt her walls tighten around him and that's all it took to bring on his climax. They came together. He stayed inside her while they caught their breath. When he pulled out, they got dressed and Chris pushed another button and the elevator started. When the doors opened on their floor, Chris led her to his hotel room. He unlocked the door and let her in first. He took his bag into the bedroom and Jessica soon followed.

"Don't you clean up after yourself?" Jessica asked.

"I did when you would say something about it." Chris answered.

"Chris, maybe you should. If not for me then for everyone's health." She said.

"How long you staying?" He asked.

"I go back Monday to finish that huge project at work. Then I'm going to take a long awaited vacation." She answered.

"By then I should be home. Then off again." Chris said.

"I know so if my boss gives me a month or more, would you like me to come with." Jessica asked.

"Love the idea considering how often I get to see you. But I do have to ask Alex and my boss." Chris answered.

"I know but I think Alex won't have a problem with it." Jessica said.

"I think you're right. Alex loves you a lot and he tells me that he wished you were around more." Chris replied.

"I wish I was too but with these huge projects coming in, I'm the best they've got." She said.

"I know baby but I still love you." He replied.

Chris started picking up his clothes and Jessica just watched. It amused her how hard he tried to clean up. She stopped him before he hurt himself.

"Let me do this. Do you know what's clean or not?" Jessica asked.

"Honestly I don't." Chris answered.

"Then give me everything and then you and I are going to go down and do the laundry." Jessica said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris put all his clothes into a bag and handed it to her. They soon left the hotel room and back down to the lobby. Jessica went to the front desk and asked for directions to the nearest laundromat. But the man behind the desk shocked her and handed her a key to the hotel laundromat. The man explained they put it in recently instead of going out late at night. He then gave her directions and Jessica thanked him. She went back to Chris and they headed off to do the laundry. Jessica unlocked the door and they went inside. Jessica put the bag on a table and started to sort out his clothes. Chris just watched her. She could always amaze him how she could do something and still turn him on.

"Stop staring." Jessica said.

"I can't help it." Chris replied.

"Enlighten me." Jessica said.

"Every time you do laundry, clean the house it turns me on." He replied.

"I wouldn't have to if you do it." She said.

"I know but I still can't help it." Chris replied.

She started a load of his clothes then went back to sorting out the rest. Chris hopped up on an empty dryer. When she took a break, she stood between Chris' legs. Chris just stared at her. She tried to get as close as she could so she could kiss him.

"Baby don't start something you can't finish." Chris said.

"Kissing isn't starting anything." Jessica replied.

"I know that." He said.

"Wouldn't matter if it did. We only came to do your laundry." She replied.

"I know." Chris said.

Jessica moved away and checked the clothes in the washer. Chris got off the dryer and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head against his chest.

"I know exactly what you're thinking." He said.

"Yeah what?" She asked.

"That this is relaxing and it's something we used to do a lot of." Chris answered.

"Yeah it is." Jessica said.

"We have a lot of catching up and fixing things." He replied.

"One thing at a time, so don't try to do them all at once." She said.

"All I can do is try." Chris replied.

"It's all you can do." Jessica said.

Chris let her go so she could load the wet clothes into the dryer. He loaded another load into the washer.

"So how long?" Chris asked.

"For." Jessica answered.

"Till all this is done." He said.

"Half an hour to dry and fifteen to wash." She replied.

Chris went back to sitting on the dryer. Jessica decided she would stand in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. This felt so great. They stayed like that till the buzzer went off. Jessica moved away from Chris and he got off the dryer and unloaded the dryer. Jessica noticed the washer had stopped so she loaded another dryer and started it. Chris was just shoving his clean clothes back into his bag. But Jessica stopped him and started taking the clothes he stuffed in his bag out. She started folding them neatly. Then putting them back in his bag.

"You know you amaze me." He said.

"You sure it's you or is everyone else amazed how I keep you out of trouble." She replied.

"Both. When you're around I stay out of trouble and that made everyone happy." Chris said.

"They continued talking even as Chris took out the last of his clothes. He placed them on the table and Jessica neatly folded and put them in his bag.

"Now, when you get home just dump the dirty stuff in the laundry room and pack clean clothes." Jessica said.

"I can do that." Chris replied before kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris grabbed the bag and they left the laundromat and locked the door. They headed back to the front desk, handed over the key and thanked the guy once again. Chris led her over the elevators and pushed the button. Once the doors opened, Jessica headed straight to the furtherest corner and held on tight. Chris knew she was claustrophobic so he pushed the button for his floor, then walked towards her. He started kissing on her neck making her forget her fear. So Chris continued all the way to his floor. The second the doors opened, Jessica hurriedly walked off. They headed to his room. Jessica saw a couple of guys' from the roster and they stopped them. Jessica knew Chris was getting impatient so she told the guys' she'd talk to them another time. They understood cause they knew Chris was impatient. They guys left and Chris lead her to his room. He unlocked the door and let her in, his soon followed. Chris took his bag into his room. Jessica watched him for a minute. She walked over to the the window and looked out at the city lights. Chris leaned against the wall and watched her. So he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"How much I'm going to miss you when I leave here." She answered.

"Just think about right now and the times we share." Chris said.

"I do that and it doesn't help." Jessica replied.

"I know but it has to help till we are together again." He said.

"I know you feel the same way. It must be harder for you." She replied.

"I can think of something else that is hard." Chris said.

"Don't you ever stop." Jessica asked.

"When I'm around you, never." He answered.

"I should have known you would have said that." She said.

"But it's true." Chris replied.

Jessica got out of his arms and headed into the bedroom. Chris just watched her every movement. Whatever she was doing would drive him crazy eventually. Chris decided to head into the bedroom. When he walked in, he saw his beautiful girlfriend laying on the bed asleep. Chris stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Chris woke up before Jessica and just watched her sleep. This was something he missed doing when he was home and he was going to fix this. He just didn't know how yet. Chris carefully got out of bed, got dressed and left the bedroom. He walked into the living area and sat down. His cell rang and he answered. He just wondered why Alex was calling so dang early. Alex wanted to meet with Chris about something important. Chris was trying to get Alex to hold off until later when they could talk. All Chis wanted was to spend as much time with Jessica as he could. While Chris was still talking to Alex, Jessica walked out of the bedroom and sat on Chris' lap. Chris ended the call with Alex and focused on Jessica.

"So what are we doing today?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." Jessica answered.

"Didn't you plan on anything." Chris asked.

"Chris, I'm not home and I was hoping to spend time with you." Jessica answered.

"I know and I like that plan." Chris said.

"Look, I know Alex called and it had to be important so you go and find out while I get breakfast and relax." Jessica replied.

Jessica got up and headed into the bedroom. Chris just watched her and then followed her.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Yes and if you want, I can always meet you down in the hotel restaurant." Jessica answered.

"I like that plan but I'd rather have you here waiting for me. I promise to make it quick and I'll bring you breakfast." Chris said.

"Then what am I to do while your gone?" Jessica asked.

"Take a bath or go back to bed and watch TV." Chris answered.

"I'll take a long bath then go back to bed. You better go before he starts to worry." Jessica said.

"See you in about twenty minutes." Chris replied.

"Take your time." Jessica said.

Chris left Jessica alone and she headed into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Chris walked back into the room with Alex behind him.

"Get comfortable, while I go find Jess." Chris said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris walked into the bedroom and didn't find Jessica there, so he walked into the bathroom and she was still in the bathtub. Chris moved closer to her and kneeled down and gently touched her. She turned her head to look at Chris.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, just thought you'd like to know we're back." Chris answered.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be out to join you guys." Jessica said.

"Take your time. We have plenty of time." Chris replied.

Chris left the bathroom and Jessica got out of the tub. She dried off and put on jeans and a MMG t-shirt. She left the bathroom and headed into the main aren where Chris and Alex were.

"Morning Jess." Alex said.

"Morning Alex." Jessica replied.

Jessica sat down on the couch beside Chris and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So what are we doing today?" Jessica asked,

"Not a lot was planned." Chris answered.

"After I called you, I made no plans because we always spend quality time together." Alex said.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm dating both of you." Jessica asked.

"Because you pretty much are till I get a girl of my own." Alex answered.

"Then you're getting shafted." Chris said.

"I know, I don't get no loving." Alex replied.

"You get loving just not the same as Chris." Jessica said.

"When do you leave?" Chris asked.

"I told you I go back Monday." Jessica answered.

"Since today is Wednesday we have five days with you." Alex said.

"Plan a few things like dinner and movies or going out and having fun." Jessica replied.

"How is it you always know what to do?" Chris asked.

"It's a girl thing. You guys only do a few things that don't require thinking." Jessica answered.

"So dinner in or out?" Alex asked.

"Plan lunch first." Jessica answered.

"Lunch in." Chris said,

"You order it and have it sent up. Then all three of us will eat it in bed and watch movies." Jessica replied.

"See you always know what to do." Chris said.

"Is that the only reason why you love me." Jessica replied.

"That's only one of the many reason why I do." Chris said.

"Yeah we love you cause you're so smart, sweet and totally amazing to be around." Alex replied.

"So what do you want for lunch?" Chris asked.

"Anything as long as I have fries and a milkshake." Jessica answered.

Chris went and ordered lunch and then all three headed into the bedroom and got comfortable. Chris on one side and Alex on the other side and Jessica in the middle. Chris wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Just pick something to watch." Jessica told Alex.

"So he gets you and all I get is to chose something." Alex said.

"For now." Jessica replied.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"You get me now but later I'll spend time with him." Jessica answered.

"You mean like a dance, right." Chris asked.

"Something like that, but it won't be bad." Jessica answered.

"And no sex." Chris said.

"I'll tell you more later, I promise." Jessica replied.

"I'll hold you to that." Chris said.

"Don't worry, I'll remember." Jessica replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Alex got up to get it. Soon Alex returned with lunch. He handed the food out and got back on the bed. They ate and continued to watch the movie.

"So what's after this." Alex asked.

"After this, you head back to your room and get some rest and I'll plan something for later." Jessica answered.

"And that would be what?" Chris asked.

"Something all three of us can ehjoy." Jessica answered.

The movie ended and Chris and Alex cleared the lunch dishes and Chris saw Alex out. Chris walked back into the bedroom.

"You have something planned for us right now, don't you?" Chris asked.

"No, I was just gonna wing it." Jessica answered.

"You never wing it, you always have something planned." Chris said.

"There's always a first for everything." Jessica replied.

Chris layed on the bed and got comfortable. He wrapped his arms around Jessica and pulled her close.

"Don't you have plans." Jessica asked.

"I never plan unless I'm wrestling." Chris answered.

Jessica pulled away from Chris and got out of bed. She went to her bag and grabbed her carry-on and walked into the bathroom. Chris soon followed her.

"What are you gonna do?" Chris asked.

"Was gonna change unless you have something better." Jessica answered.

Chris walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He started kissing her neck to keep her from her task of changing.

"Chris, you have to let me finish or else I won't be able to plan much of anything." Jessica said.

"Baby, that was the idea." Chris replied.

"Fine but I won't be blamed if Alex sees something that he's not suppose to see." Jessica said.

"Go plan but you and me are spending some time together." Chris replied.

"After Alex goes to bed, it's just us and I plan a nice shower or bath for two." Jessica said.

"That's a plan I can live with." Chris replied.

Chris let her go so she could finish changing. He walked out of the bathroom and left her alone. Jessica walked out a little while later and saw Chris sitting on the bed.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Jessica asked.

"Yes but I'll survive. I know you have to plan for three of us and I just want you all to myself." Chris answered.

"Maybe we should find Alex a girl of his own. That would take care of that." Jessica said.

"But who?" Chris asked.

"Most of my friends are dating and most of the knockouts don't want anything to do with you two." Jessica answered.

"Then who?" Chris asked.

"I'll call Mandy tomorrow and see if she knows someone." Jessica answered.

Jessica walked over to Chris and sat down beside him.

"So what would you and Alex normally do if I wasn't here?" Jessica asked.

"We'd be at some club after the show along with half of the roster." Chris answered.

"Then that's what we'll do." Jessica said.

"Simple but something normal. I can live with it." Chris replied.

Jessica moved so she straddled his thighs. She knew what she was doing.

"Don't start something we can't finish." Chris said.

"I wasn't gonna start something. I was just gonna sit here and kiss you over and over until who knows when." Jessica replied.

"I like that alot." Chris said.

Jessica started kissing his neck down to his chest but he stopped her so she would kiss his lips. When she didn't do that, he was disappointed until she did something he liked.

"Jess, don't. You know that leads to sex." Chris said.

"I know it does but you normally don't complain so much." Jessica replied.

"I know." Chris said.

"Chris, either you want me or not. You have to choose." Jessica replied.

"I do want you, trust me but if you have other plans for later, we can't start." Chris said.

Jessica got off of him and walked out of the bedroom. She headed into the main area and sat down. Chris soon walked out and sat across from her.

"This is complicated." Chris said.

"Yeah it is." Jessica replied.

"So how do we fix it?" Chris asked.

"Find Alex a girl and soon." Jessica answered.

"Then call Mandy now and see if she has someone." Chris said.


	8. Chapter 8

Jessica got up and headed into the bedroom and grabbed her cell. She dialed Mandy's number and waited. Mandy picked up and Jessica asked her if she knew any single females. Jessica told her to call her when she found out more, but Mandy said they were still in the hotel. So Mandy suggested they meet up and soon. Jessica and Mandy hung up and Jessica walked back into the main area.

"So what did she say?" Chris asked.

"She wants to meet up and discuss this." Jessica answered.

"Then go." Chris said.

"How about you come with, that way you have a say." Jessica asked.

"Sure." Chris answered.

"Besides you know what he likes and you get to spend time with me." Jessica said.

"I like it and besides I get to hold you in the elevator." Chris replied.

"Always a great opportunity." Jessica said.

"Hell yeah." Chris replied.

"Then we better go, cause she gave me fifteen minutes." Jessica said.

"If it's not Alex then it's someone else ruining our fun." Chris replied.

Jessica grabbed his hand and they left the hotel room. They walked to the elevator and pushed the button. Once the doors opened, they got on and pushed the lobby button. Chris held her and kept her from thinking about the ride down. Once the doors opened, they got off.

"Did she tell you where to meet her?" Chris asked.

"No, but if I know her it will be the restaurant." Jessica answered.


	9. Chapter 9

They walked to the hotel restaurant and walked inside. Jessica saw Mandy sitting at a table alone. Jessica and Chris headed over to the table and sat down.

"So tell me again." Mandy said.

"We need to find Alex a girlfriend." Jessica replied.

"So what is he like." Mandy asked.

Chris started listing everything off about his best friend. Jessica thought she knew everything about Alex but just now seemed to learn a little more.

"So anything else I should know." Mandy asked.

"Just find him someone like I did." Chris answered.

"So she has to put up with him not being home most of the time." Mandy said.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

"If you can give me a few days, I'll see what I can do." Mandy said.

"Take all the time you need." Chris replied.

Mandy got up and left the restaurant.

"Ready to get out of here." Chris asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.


	10. Chapter 10

They got up and left the restaurant. They started towards the elevator but Jessica stopped.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Just call Alex and have him come down here." Jessica answered.

Chris did as she said and called Alex. Chris told Alex to meet them downstairs in the lobby.

"So what was he doing?" Jessica asked.

"Not much, just watching TV." Chris answered.

"So I was thinking all three of us just go out and find something to do." Jessica said.

"You're always thinking." Chris replied.

"One of us has too." Jessica said.

"That's not always true." Chris replied.

"Yes it is and we all know it." Alex said walking up.

All three walked out of the hotel and just started walking.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Alex asked.

"I was thinking we could walk around for a while and then go to a club." Jessica answered.

"That sounds fun but how about we go shopping while we walk around." Alex said.

"Did you forget to pack something that I keep reminding you of." Jessica asked.

"I forgot a few things." Alex answered.

"And now you see why I pack your clothes or tell you what to pack." Jessica said looking at Chris.

"And I don't complain." Chris replied.

"Maybe I should come over and pack your clothes." Jessica said.

"You could do that if you want." Alex replied.

"Better idea, go over and put what he needs on his bed and then he'll have to remember to pack everything." Chris said.

"Would that help." Jessica asked.

"It would." Alex answered.

"Better yet, since you're at our place so much, I'll get your clothes and bring them over and when you two come home, Chris'll show you where to put the dirty stuff so I can wash it." Jessica said.

"You need to keep this one." Alex replied.

"I plan on it." Chris said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"Don't worry about it." Chris answered.


	11. Chapter 11

They walked down the street and Alex walked into a store and Chris and Jessica just followed. Jessica was wondering what he meant and it worried her. Jessica moved to another part of the store and sat down. She spaced out while Alex shopped. Chris noticed she wasn't paying attention. Chris walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"Jess." Chris said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

'"I'm sorry." Chris answered.

"What did you mean?" Jessica asked.

"I only meant that you don't have to worry about it." Chris answered.

"So you weren't planning on dumping me." Jessica said.

"Baby, why would I do that. I love you more than my job and that's saying a lot." Chris replied.

"Yeah, I know you love your job, so that is saying a lot." Jessica said.

"So let's get this over with and then we'll get Alex a girlfriend," Chris replied.

"And then?" Jessica asked.

"Then you and I will spend time together and not have to worry about anything." Chrs answered.

Alex walked over and was ready to go.

"Did you get everything?" Jessica asked.

"Just about." Alex answered.

"What else can you be missing." Chris asked.

"Personal." Alex answered.

Alex paid for his stuff and then all three walked out of the store.

"Jess, you go with Alex and help him. I have something I need to get." Chris said.

Chris left Jessica with Alex.

"What could he have forgot?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know but now you can help pick something out." Alex answered.

"Meaning." Jessica asked.

"Something for you. I didn't want Chris to know it's for you." Alex answered.

"You don't have to get me anything." Jessica said.

"I know but I want to. I know we missed your birthday and I'm making up for it." Alex replied.

Jessica knew she couldn't win an argument with either Alex or Chris. So she let it go. They walked into another store and Alex told her to chose anything. So Jessica walked around the store just looking. Alex caught up with her.

"Jess, you okay?" Alex asked.

"Not really." Jessica answered.

"If it's about Chris, don't worry he loves you." Alex said.

"It's not that." Jessica replied.

"You know since you and Chris started dating, he's given up almost everything." Alex said.

"Does that include other girls." Jessica asked.

"Jess, the only thing he hasn't given up is wrestling." Alex answered.

"That eases some fears." Jessica said.

"Pick something, then we'll talk about those fears." Alex replied.

Jessica kept looking until she found a charm bracelet she liked.

"You like it." Alex asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"Then it's yours." Alex said.

"Alex, do you think that I could get a signed picture of you as well." Jessica asked.

"Single picture only, I can do that." Alex answered.

"Thank you." Jessica said.

"For what?" Alex asked.

"For everything that you're doing now." Jessica answered.

"Don't worry about it. I like spending time with you." Alex said.

"I like spending time with you too, but it bothers Chris." Jessica replied.

"Is he telling you I'm ruining your fun?" Alex asked.

"No, he's not." Jessica answered.

"Jess, am I ruining your fun." Alex asked.

"Alex, Chris and I hardly have any alone time when he's home and we don't get any while I visit. I love having you around, I really do and I try to make time for just you but it's hard planning for three." Jessica answered.

"I know it's hard to plan for all three of us." Alex said.

"Alex, don't even think about it. I love having you around wether Chris does or not." Jessica replied.

"Jess, I know but still I think it's best if I just back off for a little while." Alex said.

"How about this, we agree on somethings. Like when Chris and I want alone time you find something to do." Jessica replied.

"That sounds like a plan." Alex said.

"And when we plan a night out like tonight we all go." Jessica replied.

"Are you still gonna find me a girl." Alex asked.

"I have Mandy working on that, but if I'm right most girls won't take you being gone so often." Jessica answered.

"How do you deal with it?" Alex asked.

"I have a steady job that keeps me busy, but the phone calls help too." Jessica answered.

"I know the knockouts don't want anything to do with me." Alex said.

"You know why?" Jessica asked.

"No." Alex answered.

"All the pranks you and Chris have pulled." Jessica said.

"How did you know?" Alex asked.

"I get calls from Jeff and a few of the girls." Jessica answered.

"Have you ever thought of being a knockout." Alex asked.

"That is one of my fears. If I take it, Chris would be mad and if I don't, I'd regret it." Jessica answered.


	12. Chapter 12

They continued talking as they walked in and out of stores. Chris soon caught up with them. Chris slung his arm over her shoulder and they kept walking.

"So what did you get?" Jessica asked.

"I got more cologne since I ran out this morning." Chris answered.

"Want to take this stuff back to the hotel." Alex asked.

"That would be a good idea." Jessica answered.

"So are you gonna change." Chris asked.

"I could if you think I need too." Jessica answered.

They walked back to the hotel and headed up to their rooms. Jessica walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"You don't have to change." Chris said.

"I wasn't going to, I wanted to talk to you." Jessica replied.

"About." Chris said.

"Alex and I came to an agreement. First when we want to have our alone time, he finds something else to do. We just have to give him a little warning. Second when we go out to clubs, we all go. He's agreed to that." Jessica replied.

"Baby, I don't know about that." Chris said.

"Chris, it's either that or have him with us all the time." Jessica replied.

"That will have to work for now." Chris said.

"I do have another thing to talk to you about." Jessica replied.

"What." Chris asked.

"A few days ago, I got a call from Jeff and he wants to meet me." Jessica answered.

"There is only one thing that can mean," Chris said.

"Would you be mad if I took it." Jessica asked.

"No, I would love to have you around more. So would the other guys." Chris answered.

"Really, that would mean less stress." Jessica said.

"So when do you meet up with him?" Chris asked.

"Today is Wednesday, he said Thursday since they have a meeting." Jessica answered.

"So we can't stay out to late." Chris said.

"We can, just not to late." Jessica replied.

"We can, just not to late." Jessica replied.

Jessica watched as Chris changed. She got up and headed into the living area. He finished changing and they left the hotel and met up with Alex. All three got into the elevator and rode down to the lobby. Once the doors opened, they got out and left the hotel.

"We are meeting up with some others. Alex said.

"Exactly who?" Jessica asked.

"Most of the roster." Alex answered.

"When I say I want to leave, we leave." Jessica said.

"Got it." Chris replied.


	13. Chapter 13

They got into a rental and Alex drove to the club where they were meeting the others. Once at the club, all three got out and headed inside. Alex took Jessica out onto the dancefloor, while Chris went to the bar to get their drinks. Chris found an empty booth and sat down. Soon Jessica headed over and sat down.

"What did you get me?" Jessica asked.

"Since you don't drink, I got you Cherry Pepsi." Chris answered.

"So I'll have to drive back." Jessica said.

"No, I can do that." Alex replied.

"Baby, I got him water and if he wants Pepsi or something along that line later, he'll get it." Chris said.

Chris took Jessica's hand and lead her onto the dancefloor. Soon a few of the knockouts pulled Jessica away from Chris. So Chris headed back to the booth and watched his girlfriend. A familiar song started playing and Jessica and the knockouts she was close to started dancing. Chris just watched. He knew the girls made up the moves for it and it was only some what funny with the knockouts being a little tipsy. Jessica left the girls and headed back to the booth. She sat down and watched her friends.

"They are funny when they are drinking." Jessica said.

"Yeah they are." Chris replied.

"How do you stand them?" Alex asked.

"I only put up with so much and they know it." Jessica answered.

"You look tired." Chris said.

"Because I am." Jessica replied.

"Then it's time us to leave." Chris said.

"Not just yet." Jessica replied.

"Baby, you're about to fall asleep. So let's get back." Chris said.

All three got up and headed out of the club. They got into the rental and soon on the way to the hotel. Jessica fell asleep not to long after the car started. Once Alex parked the car, Alex and Chris got out. Chris opened the back door and carefully got Jessica out of the car and carried her into the hotel.

They got onto the elevator and headed up to their floor. Alex helped Chris get Jessica to their room before he went to his. Chris took off her shoes and got her as comfortable as he could without getting her naked. Chris stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. He wrapped his arms around Jessica and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT

The next morning, Jessica woke up before Chris and just watched him sleep. Soon Chris slowly opened his eyes and saw she was watching him.

"Moring." Chris said.

"Morning." Jessica replied.

"What time do you have to meet Jeff?" Chris asked.

"Jeff said the meeting ends at one so I should be there a little before." Jessica answered.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep then." Chris said.

"Fine you go back to sleep while I get a shower in." Jessica replied.

"Did you say shower." Chris asked.

"Yes as in my naked body with water running down it." Jessica answered.

Jessica got up out of bed and headed into the bathroom and started the shower. Not to soon after, Chris got out of bed and followed Jessica into the bathroom. Jessica had just gotten in when Chris walked in. He stripped off his boxers and got in the shower with her. They stood in the shower feeling the water flowing ocer their skin. Chris moved closer and touched her. His lips touch her shoulder and hands lightly touch her hips.

She leans her head back against his shoulder, exposing more of her neck. He happily, gently kisses up from her shoulder along the side of her neck. The water flows down around her breast and stomach. It runs down her legs. Chris' hands move slowly down her hips towards her front. The cool water feels cooler as she feels her body responding to his lips on her neck, his hands running along her skin down her legs.

His hands move and reach between her legs, holding her inner thigh in each hand. His mouth reaches midway along the side pf her neck. Jessica felt his teeth teasingly along her neck. She pushed her head harder against his shoulder.

She spread her legs a little as she feels his hands pulling at her thighs. She moans slightly, feeling the water between her legs. It felt cooler than the warmth spreading out from her pssy.

Chris' hand gently squeeze her thights as he gently bites on her neck. His hands moves up a little, getting closer to her warm wet pussy.

She moves her hips a little forward, waiting for his hand to touch her. Jessica moved her body, feeling the cool water in sensual contrast to her warming body.

He moves one of his large hands up from her thigh. Slowly, sliding along her skin against the flow of cool water.

She pushed her hips out trying to get his hand to touch her sooner.

His hand stops close to her pussy. So close to her aching clit.

She groans silently, a little frustrated.

He moves himself closer to her.

Her groans turn to moans as she feels his hardness against her cool skin. It throbs against her bottom. The water flowing between her skin everytime it thobs away from her. The warmth thobs, electrifying her skin every time his hardness throbs against her.

Jessica moved her hips back, pushing her body against his. Trying to feel more of his hardness against her.

His fingers touch her clit.

She moaned. Jessica pushes her hips forward, making Chris' fingers brush harder against her clit.

His fingers stroke along her clit, moving with the water. It so smooth and so good. Silky touch, electrifying movement. Then Chris moves his fingers up against the flowing water. This along with the water seems to put more pressure against her clit. Here is where she pushed her hips against his fingers.

She felt her clit push harder against his fingers. She feels the water running against her pushing clit. So cool against her hot clit. It flows so exciteingly down her pussy. She feels the cool and now warming water between her cunt lips.

As her hips came back down and his finger ren down along her clit with the flowing water, his hard cock pressed against her bottom.

His mouth takes her earlobe in. He gently sucked on it.

She felt him shift again behind her. His cock throbs lower.

She placed one of her hands on the wall to support herself. She tries to move her hips faster against his fingers.

He moves his fingers deeper and longer along her clit. The tips of his fingers spread her cunt lips. Gently touching her entrance with every stroke.

She moves her hips with his hands, forgetting to try to spped up. She moves, his fingers move.

She moaned again as she felt his cock throbbing between her legs. It throbs agianst the bottom of her pussy. She felt the top of his cock throbbing against her hot cunt lips. She felt it warm and hard between her bottom cheeks.

His fingers moved faster. He moved them deeper and let them slide halfway into her cunt.

Jessica felt the water flowing down and along her cunt lips. The cool water spreads down between them. The coolness in passionate contrast to her hot cunt and his hard cock throbbing up agianst her.

Chris' hand moves from her thigh and touches her hip. The cool water quickly cools the spot where his hand was.

Jessica moved more feeling his fingers stroking up against her clit. She moaned, feeling his fingers stroking down along her clit. Her body shivered as she felt the tips of his fingers spread and enter her cunt. She pushe her body back as she felt his hard cock throbbing against her skin. Throbbing and warm between her legs from behind.

Chris sucked her earlobe harder. His hands moved her hips, speeding her movements against his fingers. Rubbing her legs and bottom against his hard cock.

She moaned louder.

His fingers moving fast against her.

She moved harder against his gingers.

His cock stroked along the bottom of her cunt lips.

Jessica shivered.

His body moved against her body. Her back cradled by his front.

She felt herself so close.

"I want to feel you hot cunt lips wrap around my cock." Chris whispered, "I want to feel you wrap around my throbbing cock as you fuck me."

She screamed as she started cumming.

He pushed his fingers hard along her clit and deep into her cunt.

She shook against him as she felt her cunt lips spread and sucked in his fingers.

He stroked in long.

She moaned as she continued to cum

Chris pushed his cock against her skin making her feel it throb against her. It seems to moves with her cumming cunt. It throbs like her electric clit.

She shuddered once more and finished cumming onto his fingers as he gently bite her neck. He pulled his fingers out, before she finished completely. Chris plunged his hardness into her and pumped in and out of her causing her over stimulated pussy to grip him as another orgasm hit. He soon followed her with his own orgasm.


	15. Chapter 15

They got out and dried off. Jessica headed into the bedroom and got dressed. Then she picked up her cell and checked the time.

"Chris." Jessica said.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

"You gonna be okay while I go see Jeff." Jessica asked.

"I should be fine." Chris answered.

"If you want, fo back to sleep." Jessica said.

"I might do that." Chris replied.

"Chris." Jessica said.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

"Where did you learn to say those hot things." Jessica asked.

"I read something online that said if you talk dirty to the girl, she'll reach orgasm sooner." Chris answered.

"It was hot but don't ever say those words again." Jessica said.

"I won't. It doesn't feel right." Chris replied.

"Whole I'm out, go back to sleep, get some food or hang out with Alex." Jessica said.

Chris pulled her close and kissed her before she walked out the door. Chris headed back to bed. Jessica walked down the hallway and waited by the elevator. Alex walked up.

"Where are you off too?" Alex asked.

"Meeting with Jeff." Jessica answered.

"So are you gonna take it." Alex asked.

"I'll let you know later." Jessica answered.

The elevator doors opened and Jessica got on. Alex followed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't get any ideas." Jessica said.

"I wasn't, I know you don't like being on the elevator alone." Alex replied.

The rest of the ride down was silent. When the doors opened, Alex let her go and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." Jessica said.

She walked away and Alex headed back up. Jessica walked out of the hotel and saw a car waiting for her. Jessica thought Jeff must have sent it for her.


	16. Chapter 16

The car stopped outside a building and Jessica got out. She walked inside and saw Jef waiting for her. Once Jessica got close to Jeff, he hugged her.

"How are you." Jeff asked.

"I'm fine but you're not." Jessica answered.

"I'm not and part of that has to do with stress." Jeff said.

"Do I have to fix this again?" Jessica asked.

"I don't want to owe you anymore." Jeff answered.

"All you have to do is ask and tell me why and how muc." Jessica said.

"I know." Jeff replied.

"So what's the other part." Jessica asked.

"The Main Event Mafia." Jeff answered.

"If you trust me to fix this I can do that, but I need some time." Jessica said.

"How long?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. I have my other job to do." Jessica answered.

"Whick would lead up to my next question." Jeff said.

"Becoming a knockout." Jessica replied.

"Yes." Jeff said.

"I've really thought about it and I've asked both Chris and Alex." Jessica replied.

"Jess, I know everyone that had trained you and I know what you can do, but it's still your decision." Jeff said.

"If I agree to do this, I have one condition." Jessica replied.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"I want to start training with either you or AJ." Jessica answered.

"You get your job taken care of and I'll see what I can do. But if you remember I did train you a few years ago." Jeff said.

"You know I'll take care of it all. Just you relax. And I do remember." Jessica replied.

"I'll get AJ to train you." Jeff said.

"Show me the contract and I'll sighn but I'm not starting right away." Jessica replied.

"Wouldn't want you to." Jeff said.

Jeff lead her to his office and they sat down. Jeff pulled out a contract and explained it to her. Jessica understood everything and signed when AJ walked in.

"Don't you knock." Jessica asked.

"Sorry, didn't know you were busy." AJ answered.

Jessica got up and AJ hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked.

"Meeting with Jeff." Jessica answered.

"AJ, how would you like to train her." Jeff asked.

"Train her, that would mean she's gonna be a knockout." AJ answered.

"Yes AJ she is but not right now." Jeff said.

"I have to take care of my other job first and then I'm all yours." Jessica replied.

"And you still have to keep the Guns out of trouble." Jeff said.

"Not a problem there. Chris and Alex will do anything for me." Jessica replied.

AJ let her go.

"If you're done here, how about I walk you to your car." AJ said.


	17. Chapter 17

The car parked at the hotel entrance a half an hour later and Jessica got out. She headed inside and to the hotel restaurant and placed an order for cheeseburgers, fries and milkshakes for three people and gave them the room number and she took the stairs up to her floor. She walked through the door and made her way to her room. She unlocked the door and walked in and saw Chris and Alex sitting around watching TV.

"So how did it go." Chris asked.

"It went well." Jessica answered.

"Are you a knockout yet." Alex asked.

"I'll tell you afrer I make a phone call." Jessica answered.

Jessica disappeared into the bedroom and pulled out her cell to call her work. Luckily her boss was in and Jessica wanted to set an appointment. Jessica soon walked out and sat down on the couch.

"So." Chris asked.

"I'm gonna head home tonight to get something straight then I'll be back." Jessica answered.

"Do you really have to." Chris asked.

"The sooner I do this the sooner I get back." Jessica answered.

"I know." Chris said.

"How about you coming with me." Jessica asked.

"I don't know." Chris answered.

"Our next show isn't until Sunday." Alex said.

"You'd be back way before then." Jessica replied.

"I know but what if we're needed." Chris asked.

"Fine you stay and I'll go home without you." Jessica answered.

Jessica got up and walked into the bedroom and locked it. Alex was staring at Chris like he had two heads.

"All she wants is you to go home with her, can't you do that." Alex asked.

"It's not that I don't want to, I want to stay and plan her surprise." Chris answered.

"Chris, she's leaving tonight and she's pissed at you." Alex said.

"I know." Chris replied.

"If you want, I'll help you plan but go with her tonight." Alex said.

"What about you?" Chris asked.

"If she wants me to go with, then I'll go." Alex answered.

Chris got up and headed towards the bedroom and knocked on the door. He knew she was pissed at him.

"Jess, open the door please." Chris said.

"Go away." Jessica replied.

"Not going to happen." Chris said.

Jessica unlocked the door, knowing if she didn't he'd be outside the door until she left. Chris slowly opened the door and walked in. He sat on the bed beside her.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Chris said.

"For what being stupid." Jessica replied.

"Jess, it's not that. I wanted to plan something for you, that's all." Chris said.

"And you couldn't have just said that." Jessica asked.

"I should have but I didn't think." Chris answered.

"I really don't like fighting with you." Jessica said.

"I know what you like better." Chris replied.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Kicking Alex's ass all over the ring." Chris answered.

"Which I'm never doing again." Jessica said.

"Why not?" Chris asked.

"Because he didn't talk to me for a week and you both missed my birthday." Jessica answered.

"Baby, that is the one day besides Christmas I try not to miss." Chris said.

"Yeah you missed out on the present I bought myself." Jessica replied.

"Now you tell me." Chris said.

"It's in the closet at home." Jessica replied.

"I'm gonna have to take a look at it." Chris said.

Jessica grabbed her carry on and packed all her things. She walked out of the room and Chris followed.

"Got everything." Alex asked.

"For now." Jessica answered.

"You taking anything, Chris?" Alex asked.

"No, I have stuff at home." Chis answered.

"Alex, you want to come along." Jessica asked.

"Only if you want me to." Alex answered.

"You might as well, it would be nice to go home even if it is for a day." Chris said.

"You don't even have to take anything, just let the front desk know you'll be gone and to watch the rooms." Jessica replied.

"How about he just brings his stuff over here." Chris said.

"If you think that would be best." Alex replied.

"Alex, we've learned to share rooms." Jessica said.

"So get your things and bring them over." Chris replied.

Alex left the room and headed to his. Chris just looked at Jessica.

"I suggest you don't leave anything important." Jessica said.

"Well the most important thing is standing in front of me." Chris replied.


	18. Chapter 18

They arrived at the airport twenty minutes later and got out of the car. All three walked in and Alex went to get the tickets. Chris and Jessica sat down and waited.

"So what's the first thing you're gonna do when we get home." Chris asked.

"Shower, then sleep." Jessica answered.

"Sounds good." Chris said.

"Not going to have another shower with you. Not that I didn't like it, I just figured I'd fall asleep as soon as I got dressed for bed." Jessica replied.

"I know baby. It was nice but it wasn't something I want to repeat." Chris said.

"We can repeat it just as long as those words never leave your mouth." Jessica replied.

"Deal." Chris said.

Alex walked towards them with tickets in his hand. He sat down.

"Our plane leaves in about an hour." Alex said.

"So what do we do till then." Chris asked.

"We wait, talk or something." Jessica answered.

"About." Alex said.

"Your next match." Jessica replied.

"What about you?" Chris asked.

"I'll just listen ot take a small nap." Jessica answered.

Alex and Chris talked strategy about their match on Sunday. Jessica tried to listen but couldn't even understand what they were talking about. She knew what some of the moves were and had practiced them with Jeff. Soon their flight was called. All three got up and proceeded to board. Once on the plane, all three got comfortable. Chris and Alex continued talking about their match and Jessica nodded off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A few hours later, Chris nudged Jessica awake and she just looked at him.

"Baby, time to get up and head home." Chris said.

"When did we land?" Jessica asked.

"A couple of minutes ago." Alex answered.

All three got up and got off the plane. They walked inside the airport and got Jessica's bag and headed back out into the chilly night air of Detroit. They got into Jessica's car and headed home to Jessica and Chris' two story house that she had bought. She was gonna go bigger and have more room for Alex since he was always there. It would work, she would just have to run it by the guys first. Alex parked the car twenty minutes later and everyone got out. Jessica went to grab her bag but Chris stopped her and took it for her.

"Go unlock the door." Chris said.

Jessica walked up the path and up the steps. She headed to the door and unlocked it and waited for the guys. Chris and Alex walked up and headed inside. Jessica followed and locked the door.

"Alex, you can sleep where you normally sleep. You have clean clothes in the dresser. And remember no sleeping naked." Jesica said.

"Ah no fun." Alex replied.

"I don't want to see you cute ass naked." Jessica said.

"You know the same rules apply to you two." Alex replied.

"We at least lock the door." Chris said.

"And I don't sleep naked." Jessica replied.

"Yeah, you sleep in those sexy little shorts and camis." Cheis said.

"Well, I don't hear you complaining about it." Jessica replied.

"Why would I?" Chris asked.

"Don't ask me as your partner in crime." Jessica answered.

Jessica took her bag and took it to the laundry room and dumped it out. She then took the back stairs up to the master bedroom and changed for bed. Chris soon walked in and stripped down to his black bloxers and crawled in bed.

"Alex can be a dick sometimes." Chris said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

She crawled in bed after she turned out the light. Chris wrapped his arms around her and they continued talking till they fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Jessica woke up and carefully got out of bed and dressed. She had to keep her appointment with her boss. She left the bedroom and headed downstairs and saw a fully dressed Alex making breakfast.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I thought I'd get up early and make your breakfast." Alex answered.

"That's so sweet of you." Jessica said.

"You always do it for us and I wanted to at least make your day some what enjoyable." Alex replied.

"Thank you, but do me a favor and don't wake Chris." Jessica said.

"Sure." Alex replied.

"After you put the dishes in the dishwasher, you should head back to bed." Jessica said.

"What time are you gonna be back?" Alex asked.

"If I leave after I eat, and get there, I should be able to go straight to my boss and talk to her." Jessica answered.

"So about lunch time." Alex said.

"Yeah and have Chris order pizza." Jessica replied.

"You finish eating and get going." Alex said.

Jessica finished eating what Alex made and headed off to work. Alex cleaned up and headed back to bed. Jessica was thankful she left early and was glad when she parked and walked into the office building. Her boss had just walked in and saw her.

"Jessica, good morning."

"Good morning."

"So what brings you here so early."

"I figured I'd come early and talk to you."

"Jessica, I know you and I know you want to wrestle. I'd say go for it and you know you can always come back to work for me."

"Eventide, I don't want to inconvenience you with all the big projects coming in." Jessica said.

"You trained Dom and he knows everything. Go and show the world you can handle wrestling." Eventide replied.

"First I have to train again, then get worked into a storyline." Jessica said.

"I understand." Eventide replied.

Jessica was about to leave when Dom walked in.

"Where are you going?" Dom asked.

"I'll let him know and like I said, you can always come back and good luck down there." Eventide answered.

"Thank you." Jessica said.

Jessica walked out of the office and left the building and headed to her car. She pulled out her cell to call home to make sure everything was fine and to let the guys know she was heading home. After she hung up, she started the car and headed home. She soon parked the car and walked inside the house. Jessica noticed the guys' sitting on the couch watching TV so she headed upstairs to change. Chris soon walked up and stood in the door way.

"So how did it go?" Chris asked.

"She understood and wasn't mad." Jessica answered.

"Are you gonna tell me or do I have to wait." Chris asked.

"I'm gonna tell both of you at the same time so I don't have to repeat myself." Jessica answered.

She finished changing and they both walked downstairs. Jessica headed towards the kitchen when Alex walked in carrying the pizzas.

"Jess, can you get the plates and napkins for me?" Alex asked.

Jessica headed to the cabinet and got out the plates and napkins and handed them to Alex. Chris soon walked in and sat down at the table. Alex brought everything and set it on the table and he sat down. Jessica got the drinks and she soon sat down. They began eating.

"Anything planned for the rest of the day?" Alex asked.

"Just laundry.' Jessica answered.

"Tell us." Chris said.

"As you know I got a call from Jeff. I have signed a contract to be a knockout. And my boss said I can always go back to work if I want." Jessica replied.

"You won't be thrown in right away." Alex asked.

"No, I have to train before I head out." Jessica answered.

"But you know how to wrestle." Chris said.

"We all know that but it's better to have more training then none at all." Jessica replied.

"Who's gonna train you?" Alex asked.

"AJ." Jessica answered.

Jessica finished eating and got up and headed into the laundry room and she started sorting. Chris soon walked in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby, don't be mad." Chris said.

"I'm not mad." Jessica replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"I need to get this done." Jessica answered.

"Leave it for now." Chris said.

Chris took what she was holding and threw it down and then he took her hand and pulled her out of the laundry room and into the living room.

"Alex, go do the laundry." Chris said.

Jessica just watched Alex walk out of the living room.

"Sit down and talk to me." Chris said.

Jessica sat down and Chris sat down beside her.

"If you're not mad, then what is it?" Chris asked.

"Nerves mainly." Jessica answered.

"What are you nervous about?" Chris asked.

"Chris, all I've ever known how to do my job and wrestling is new. I know I've trained but that would have been useful if I was attacked." Jessica answered.

"Good point, but you'll be around people that you know and they will accept you." Chris said.

"I know, but you and Alex have to keep it a secret for awhile." Jessica replied.

"We can do that." Chris said.

"I think we need to check on Alex." Jessica replied.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Chris, I'm the only one in this house that knows how to do laundry." Jessica answered.

Jessica and Chris left the living room and headed into the laundry room to see Alex just standing there. Alex then saw them.

"Help me." Alex said.

"Help you when you're not doing anything." Chris replied.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"I do it all the time, it's not that hard." Jessica replied.

"Yeah but you're used to it." Alex said.

"Maybe so but I don't like doing it any more than you. It's something I do cause it has to be done." Jessica replied.

"You think you can show me how." Alex asked.

"Chris can do that." Jessica answered.

"I'll show him and then I'm gonna show you something." Chris said.

"Then I'll be upstairs." Jessica replied.

Jessica left the laundry room and headed upstairs. Chris slowly started explaining how to do laundry.

"Think you can handle this?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Alex answered.

Chris left the laundry room and headed upstairs. He walked to the bedroom and walked inside. He didn't see Jessica anywhere and then she walked out of the bathroom.

"So what were you gonna show me." Jessica asked.

"I can't seem to remember now." Chris answered.

"Must not have been to important then." Jessica said.

"I forgot because of what you have on." Chris replied.

"I can always change back." Jessica said.

"Don't even think about it. I can come up with something for us to do." Chris replied.

"Like what?" Jessica asked.

"I didn't think I would have to explain it." Chris answered.


	21. Chapter 21

A few hours later, Jessica was fully dressed and headed downstairs and walked into the laundry room. Alex was just starting another load.

"How do you do this all day?" Alex asked.

"I don't do it all day. I do a little a day." Jessica answered.

"Really." Alex said.

"Yes, I have two grown men that now know how to do laundry. But I still do it when I'm home." Jessica replied.

"Can I ask you something." Alex asked.

"You just did." Jessica answered.

"Ha ha, that's not it." Alex said.

"Okay." Jessica replied.

"Since I stay here so much, why don't I live here." Alex asked.

"That would be something to sit down with Chris and talk about." Jessica answered.

"Let me finish this load and then we can get Chris." Alex said.

"I'll finish and you go get Chris." Jessica replied.

Alex left the laundry room and went to get Chris. Jessica finished the last load. Jessica left the laundry room and headed into the kitchen to get something to drink when Chris and Alex walked in.

"So what's going on?" Chris asked.

"Alex asked me something and I thought it was best if you, me and Alex sat down to talk about." Jessica answered.

"I asked why I don't live here since I'm here more than at my place." Alex said.

"I know it would be easier and we can always set some rules." Chris replied.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying." Jessica said.

"I just think it would be a good idea." Chris replied.

"It's a great idea." Alex said.

"When does your lease on your apartment end." Jessica asked.

"Soon." Alex answered.

"Since today is Friday, don't you think you could work on bringing stuff over." Jessica said.

"Yeah as long as you and Chris help." Alex replied.

"How much do you have." Chris asked.

"My apartment has only the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen." Alex answered.

"So it shouldn't take long." Jessica said.

"It shouldn't.' Alex replied.

"How much stuff do you have." Jessica asked.

"Clothes, pictures and other stuff. No furniture except a bed." Alex answered.

"So with us three it should take a few hours or more." Jessica said.

"If your ready, we can start now." Chris replied.

"Might as well get it over with." Alex said.

All three left the kitchen and started out of the house. Jessica made sure that all the doors were locked before heading outside. They got into Jessica's car and Alex drove to his apartment. Once at the apartment, all three got out of the car and headed inside. Alex unlocked the door and let them in.

"No wonder he comes over so much." Chris said.

"Don't be so hard on him, you'd be the same way." Jessica replied.


	22. Chapter 22

Three hours later, they had all of Alex's stuff packed up. Chris and Alex started taking boxes out to the car. Both guys didn't want her to help. Chris walked back into the apartment.

"Think I can do something." Jessica asked.

"Baby, we can handle this." Chris answered.

"Yeah Jess. we got this." Alex said walking through the front door.

"So is the car almost packed." Jessica asked.

"Yeah, there is one last bag to get." Alex answered.

Alex walked to his bedroom and grabbed the last bag. He soon walked out of the bedroom and Chris laced his fingers with Jessica's and they started out the door. Alex soon followed and locked up. They all got into the car and Alex drove back to the house. Once there, they all got out and the guys made Jessica go unlock the front door. She wanted to help.

"Let me do something." Jessica said.

"You really want to do something." Alex asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"Then go make dinner." Chris said.

Jessica walked inside the house and headed to the kitchen. She was pissed. She knew she could just let the guys make their own food. Jessica started making the simplest thing she knew how and was about finished when both guys walked in. Chris walked over to her and put his arms around her but she moved away from him. He knew she was pissed.

"Jess, I'm sorry." Chris said.

Jessica didn't say anything to him. She just kept on doing what she was doing before they walked in. Chris walked over to her and put his arms around her but she moved away from him. He knew she was pissed.

"Jess, I'm sorry." Chris said.

Jessica didn't say anything to him. She just kept doing what she was doing before they walked in. Chris knew she was really pissed. Alex watched the whole thing.

"I've never seen her this pissed." Alex said.

"Only one person has." Chris replied.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Jeff." Chris answered.

They kept watching her as she finished the dishes and walked out of the kitchen. Chris pulled out his cell and called Jeff. Alex left the kitchen and found Jessica sitting on the couch.

"Jess." Alex said.

"Leave me alone." Jessica replied.

"Not until you tell me." Alex said.

"All I wanted was to help and all I get to do is make dinner. Like some common house wife." Jessica replied.

"But you like cooking." Alex said.

"I do but I don't like being told to do it." Jessica replied.

"So that's why you're pissed." Alex asked.

"Pretty much." Jessica answered.

"Then you should tell Chris." Alex said.

"What did he do call Jeff." Jessica asked.

"Yes he is." Alex answered.

"He shouldn't have done that." Jessica said.

"I know but we've never seen you so pissed." Alex replied.

"You know why I've never gotten that way." Jessica said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I never had too. It was always you or Chris that was that way. I kept it to myself and never let on." Jessica answered.

"Then what happened when you kicked my ass in the ring." Alex asked.

"I had a bad week at work, Then I took it out on you." Jessica answered.

"That's not all." Alex said.

"It's not." Jessica replied.

"Then what is it." Alex asked.

"Only Jeff knows about it and he made me promise not to tell." Jessica answered.

'Then it's serious." Alex said.

Jessica got up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. Chris saw her and he walked towards her and pulled her close.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"Just finish talking to Jeff." Jessica answered.

Chris continued talking to Jeff while Jessica buried her head into his chest and quietly cried. Chris soon finished talking to Jeff. He put his cell away.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"I will be." Jessica answered.

"When you want to talk, I'm here." Chris said.

"I know and I'm grateful." Jessica replied.

"Can I ask you something." Chris said.

"Sure." Jessica replied.

"How bad is it." Chris asked.

"Bad enough that only Jeff knows." Jessica answered.

"So what are we doing?" Chris asked.

"Not a lot. we still have to head back." Jessica answered.

Note: let me know if I should keep Jessica and Chris together


	23. Chapter 23

A couple of hours later, all three left the house and headed to the airport. Once there, Alex went to get the tickets.

"So you gonna head straight to training once we get back." Chris asked.

"Not straight away. I have to call A.J. and see when he's not busy and I'm sure Jeff has other things planned for me." Jessica answered.

"Any ideas what it could be." Chris asked.

"Won't know till Jeff and I talk again." Jessica answered.

Alex walked back with the tickets and sat down.

"So what do we do while we wait." Alex asked.

"Depends on how long we have to wait." Jessica answered.

"About an hour and a half." Alex said.

"Then we can get something to eat or talk." Jessica replied.

"How about I get something and you two talk." Alex said,

Alex got up and left Jessica and Chris to talk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. We've discussed everything." Jessica answered.

"I know we have." Chris said.

"So have any thoughts about what Jeff has planned for me." Jessica asked.

"No I don't. But whatever it is, it should be good." Chris answered.


	24. Chapter 24

Forgive me for the short chapter but it doesn't always happen for me. Anyway hope you still like it and know I'm working on it as fas as I can.

An hour later, all three were seated on the plane and waited for take off.

"You don't have to worry." Chris said.

"I'm not worried, I'm terrified." Jessica replied.

"We're both here if you need us." Alex said.

"How did you manage before?" Chris asked.

"Always had a distraction." Jessica answered.

So both Chris and Alex provided the distraction while the plane took off. They kept her distracted the whole flight. As soon as the plane landed, they got off the plane and headed inside the airport. Alex went to get the car while Chris and Jessica slowly walked out and waited. Alex pulled up and Jessica and Chris got into the back. Jessica rested her head on Chris while he talked to Alex about something.


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty minutes later, Alex parked the car and all three got out and headed into the hotel and up to the room. Chris held Jessica and comforted her all the way to their floor. Once the doors opened, Chris let her go and they walked to the room. Chris unlocked the door and let Jessica in first, followed by the guys. Jessica headed into the bedroom and changed for bed. Chris soon followed her in and sat down on the bed.  
"Where's Alex gonna sleep." Chris asked.

"Couch, floor or with you." Jessica answered.

"What about you." Chris asked.

"I thought about sleeping in the bathtub." Jessica answered.

"You won't be comfortable in there." Chris said.

"It's only a choice." Jessica replied.

"I'd rather have you beside me than Alex." Chris said.

"So you gonna tell him." Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I guess I have too." Chris answered.

Chris got up and headed back into the living area and told Alex his options and Alex chose the couch. Chris walked back into the bedroom and he changed for bed. They crawled into bed and got comfortable.

"You okay." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Chris answered.

Jessica got under the covers and fell asleep. Chris soon followed.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Jessica got up and did her business and got dressed. She left the bathroom and headed into the living area. She saw Aex was already awake.

"Can't sleep." Jessica asked.

"Pretty much." Alex answered.

Jessica told Alex to go take a shower while she ordered breakfast for Chris. She had plans for her and Alex. Jessica walked back into the bedroom and woke Chris up.

"Chris, I've ordered breakfast for you." Jessica said.

"What about you and Alex." Chris asked.

"I'm gonna take him out for breakfast cause I know how you don't like being up so early." Jessica answered.

Jessica kissed Chris then left the bedroom and waited for Alex. Alex walked out.

"Ready to go." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Alex answered.

They headed out of the hotel room.

"Does Chris know?" Alex asked.

"Yes. We both know he's not an early riser." Jessica answered.

"That's true." Alex said.

"I've ordered him breakfast so he'll be fine." Jessica replied.

They walked down the hall to the elevator. The doors opened and they got on. Alex wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't get to do this to often." Alex said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"Can I be totally honest with you?" Alex asked.

"Always." Jessica answered.

"I like holding you a lot." Alex said.

"Does anyone else know about this." Jessica asked.

"No, I've kept it to myself." Alex answered.

"Alex, I think you need to tell Chris. I don't want anyone fighting over me." Jessica said.

"I understand." Alex replied.

"It's not that I don't care about you, I just don't want to be the cause of a break up." Jessica said.

"Jess, the Guns are never gonna break up. Chris and you may but not the Guns." Alex replied.

The elevator stopped and the opened doors. They walked out and headed through the lobby. Alex lead Jessica to a car and they got in.

"So where too." Alex asked.

"Any where you want." Jessica answered.

Alex drove to Denny's and parked the car.

"You're a cheap date." Jessica said.

"I know, but you did say anywhere I wanted." Alex replied.

They walked inside and was seated. Alex kept sneaking glances at Jessica.

"Stop doing that." Jessica said.

"I can't help it." Alex replied.

"Don't do that now. I know it seems I'm daing both of you but I can't do that to Chris." Jessica said.

"What if you and Chris break up." Alex asked.

"I don't think dating you would work. By then you should have a girlfriend of your own." Jessica answered.

"Why would I want any other girl when I could have you?" Alex asked.

"Don't do this Alex, it would never work." Jessica answered.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"For one I don't love you like that. Two if Chris and I do break up, it would hurt to much being with you and having him around." Jessica anwered.

"I get it but I don't like it." Alex said.

"I know you don't but you'll have to live with it." Jessica replied.

"So are we gonna stop doing stuff like this." Alex asked.

"We'll see how Chris takes what you tell him." Jessica answered.

The waitress came and took their order then left. Alex and Jessica continued talking until the waitress came back with their food. After that, they ate in silence.


	27. Chapter 27

An hour later, they were back in the hotel and Jessica decided she better wake Chris.

"Time to get up." Jessica said.

"Did you have fun?" Chris asked.

"Not much to be had this time of day." Jessica answered.

Jessica left the room and Chris got up and got dressed. He soon joined Alex and Jessica.

"Chris, we have to talk." Alex said.

"About." Chris asked.

"Things." Alex answered.

"You know how it seems I'm dating both of you." Jessica said.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

"Would it be okay with you if I date Jessica after you and her break up." Alex asked.

"That would be up to her." Chris answered.

"But I don't want to get in between you two." Jessica said.

"I told you the Guns will never break up." Alex replied.

Chris turned to look at Jessica but she didn't look back at him.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"No." Jessica answered.

"You're worried about breaking up and dating Alex." Chris said.

"Who wouldn't be." Jessica asked.

Jessica didn't want an answer to her question. She walked over to the sliding door, opened it and walked out. She leaned against the railing and looked at the view. Both guys watched her.

"Alex, you know her like I do and she doesn't want to be in this position." Chris said.

"I know but we only wanted to find out how you were gonna take it." Alex replied.

"I don't have any reason to break up with her, I have other plans for her." Chris said.

Chris headed out to the balcony and wrapped his arms around Jessica.

"I love you." Chris said.

"I love you too," Jessica replied.

"I don't plan on breaking up with you. I have plans for us." Chris said.

"You know I couldn't date Alex after we break up." Jessica replied.

"I know but we're not breaking up." Chris said.

"Good." Jessica replied.

"When do you start training?" Chris asked.

"I have to call AJ and find out his schedule." Jessica answered.

"You go ahead and do that." Chris said.

Chris let her go and they headed back into the room. Jessica headed straight for the bedroom. She picked uo her phone and pulled out AJ's number. Soon she was talking to AJ and had set yp a time to start training. Chris walked in and she closed the phone.

"So." Chris asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Jessica answered.

"At the IMPACT Zone." Chris asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"Have any plans for tonight." Chris asked.

"Movies or something relaxing." Jessica answered.

"How about we finish the rest of the afternoon like that." Chris said.

"Does that include lunch and dinner as well." Jessica asked.

"Lunch yes, dinner hotel restaurant." Chris answered.

So that's how the rest of Friday went. When they crawled into bed, it was after midnight.


	28. Chapter 28

sorry it's so short

When Jessica woke up, it was still early. She carefully got up and headed to the bathroom to do her business. As she walked out, Alex walked into the bedroom. They exchanged a smile and Jessica went about getting dressed. She had to get breakfast, then head off to train. Alex soon finished in the bathroom and headed out to the living area. Jessica sat on the bed to put on her shoes and Chris

grabbed her.

"You're up." Jessica said.

"I figured I could get up early enough for once to have breakfast with you." Chris replied.

"Don't you and Alex have to work out this morning." Jessica asked.

"Yeah but it can wait." Chris answered.

Chris let her go and he got up to do what he needed to do. Jessica left the bedroom and Alex saw her.

"Ready for breakfast." Alex asked.

"Yeah but Chis is coming." Jessica answered.

Not to long after, Chris walked out of the bedroom. All three left the room and heade to the hotel restaurant to have breakfast. Once there, they sat down and got breakfast.


	29. Chapter 29

Jessica walked into the IMPACT Zone two hours later and headed towards Jeff's office. She was about to knock when the door opened.

"You ready." AJ asked.

"As I'll ever be." Jessica answered.

They walked down to the ring and got inside.

"First I want you to stretch and then we'll see what you remember." AJ said.

So that's what Jessica did. She stretched first and then went through the simplier moves before attempting the harder moves. AJ called for a break.

"I'm impressed you remember." AJ said.

"I get to kick ass every once in a while." Jessica replied.

"And it shows." AJ said.

"What next?" Jessica asked.

"Next, you have another meeting with Jeff and you and I will train again on Monday and I won't be coming alone." AJ answered.

"I hate your surprises, I always have." Jessica said.

"I know but this one will be worth it." AJ replied.

"Better be." Jessica said.

"It's not like it's Beer Money." AJ replied.

"Don't remind me." Jessica said.

"You still talk to him, don't you." AJ asked.

"Only when it's required by family." Jessica answered.

"Must suck." AJ said.

"You have no idea. I'm known as the screw up while James is the favorite." Jessica replied.

"Has Chris ever gone?" AJ asked.

"Yes and they think I can do better." Jessica answered.

"Most of us do but you can't choose who you love." AJ said.

"Unlike us." Jessica asked.

"Yes, unlike us. We were great together." AJ answered.

"Until that crappy fued." Jessica said.

"I know and it didn't get any better after that." AJ replied.

"It wasn't my idea." Jessica said.

"I know, it wasn't mine either." AJ replied.

"Then who's?" Jessica asked.

"Jeff mostly, he didn't like it that you and I were close." AJ answered.

"What did he expect?" Jessica asked.

"To him you're family and family doesn't date members of the company." AJ answered.

"That would explain why he's so jealous of Chris." Jessica said.

"Yeah, Jeff is jealous of Chris." AJ replied.

"Do you ever wonder about what would've happen if the fued wouldn't have happened." Jessica asked.

"I do but it wouldn't have changed anything." AJ answered.

"I guess so. Anyway I better get going to the meeting." Jessica said.

They got out of the ring and they walked to Jeff's office.

"This is where I leave you." AJ said.

"Thanks AJ." Jessica replied.

AJ walked away and Jessica knocked on the door before walking in.

"Sit down, please." Jeff said.

Jessica sat down across from Jeff.

"I wanted to see you." Jeff said.

"About what?" Jessica asked.

"I figured we'd start discussing a stoyline." Jeff answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"We could start you valeting for someone then get you into more." Jeff replied.

"But you're not, you have something else planned." Jessica said.

"How do you know that." Jeff asked.

"Jeff, I've know you for a long time and I just know you." Jessica answered.

"You're right as always." Jeff said.

"So what is it?" Jessica asked.

"I want a storyline with you dating Chris then I steal you from him." Jeff answered.

"But there's more." Jessica said.

"Yes, while that is going on you will compete in the ring as well." Jeff replied.

"How soon will this start." Jessica asked.

"Well you'll start with promos with the Guns then from there we should be on schedule to get you into the next stage." Jeff answered.

"That should be simple for now." Jessica said.

"So how's training." Jeff asked.

"AJ's impressed I remember everything." Jessica answered.

"That's good." Jeff said.

"I do have a question for you." Jessica replied.

"What." Jeff said.

"Why didn't you want me and AJ close." Jessica asked.

"Because you're like family and I didn't want you involved with him." Jeff answered.

"Jeff, you're jealous of everyone that gets close to me." Jessica said.

"It's true. I am jealous. But you have to understand something." Jeff replied.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"I have feelings for you." Jeff answered.

Jessica got up and left the office. She had to get out of the building so she could think. She was walking through the halls and wasn't watching where she was going when she bumped into a tall person. She looked up and backed away from him.

"What are you doing here."

Jessica continued backing away and couldn't answer.

"James leave her alone." Robert said.

"Why should I?" James asked.

"She's scared of you." Robert answered.

"She's not worth anything." James said.

Robert watched James walk away leaving him and Jessica.

'You okay." Robert asked.

"You don't care, you're just like him." Jessica answered.

"I'm nothing like your brother and I never will be." Robert said.

"But he corrupts everyone around him." Jessica replied.

"Maybe so but we all see how he treats you." Robert said.

"Okay." Jessica replied.

"Since you were heading out, how about we go together." Robert asked.

"That would be nice, thank you." Jessica answered.

They walked through the halls and out of the building and Robert made sure she got to the car.

"Aren't you coming with." Jessica asked.

"No, I'll be there later. I have something to take care of." Robert answered.

"Just be careful." Jessica said.

"I will." Robert replied.

Robert watched as the car drove away before he walked back inside to look for James. James had to get over this hatred for his baby sister before something bad happened to her.


	30. Chapter 30

Half an hour later, the car dropped Jessica off at the hotel and she headed to the hotel restaurant. She didn't feel up to seeing the guys even though they haven't finished their workout yet. She sat down and a waitress brought over a menu. Jessica ordered a soda and the largest ice cream sundae they had. While Jessica waited, she saw some of knockout friends walk in. They made their way over to her table and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked.

"Just family problems." Jessica answered.

"James after you again." Christy said.

"When isn't he." Jessica replied.

"Good point." Lauren said.

"So where are the boys." Christy asked.

"They went to the gym while I went to train." Jessica answered.

The waitress returned and set down the soda and sundae. Both girls knew they'd be helping Jessica eat the sundae. It was their way of girl bonding.

"So who are you traing with." Christy asked.

"AJ." Jessica answered.

"You're training with your ex boyfriend." Lauren said.

"Yes." Jessica replied.

"Does Chris know?" Christy asked.

"He knows I'm training with AJ but not the ex part." Jessica answered.

Not to long after, Alex and Chris walked in and saw the girls. They walked over and sat down, The boys took over the rest of the sundae. Lauren and Christy got up.

"We'll talk to you later." Lauren said.

Both girls left.

"So how was training." Alex asked.

"AJ's impressed that I still remember everything." Jessica answered.

"So why the sundae." Chris asked.

"I wanted one that's why." Jessica answered.

"The only time you have one is when James is on your case otherwise it's plain vanilla or cookies n cream." Chris said.

She didn't have to say anything.

"So he's still at it." Alex asked.

"He never stops." Chris answered.

"I've never been good enough for him or our family." Jessica said.

"So what do you girls talk about?" Alex asked.

"Training, James and one other thing." Jessica answered.

"Okay." Alex said.

"Jess, if it's about AJ, I already know about you and him." Chris replied.

"How?" Jessica asked.

"It was all over the locker rooms after you and him started." Alex answered.

"I also got a storyline this afternoon." Jessica said.

"Really." Chris replied.

"I start out with promos with the Guns. Me and Chris will be dating. Jeff comes in later on and steals me from you." Jessica said.

"Will you be in the ring." Alex asked.

"Over time but I get to valet for now." Jessica answered.

"That's good." Chris said.

"Did he say when you start." Alex asked.

"No." Jessica answered.

"What else is bothering you." Chris asked.

"Jeff has feeling for me." Jessica answered.

"Everyone knew that." Chris said.

"I didn't and now I don't know what to do." Jessica replied.

"The question is, are you happy with me." Chris asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"Then what's the problem." Alex asked.

"I don't know." Jessica answered.

"Don't let it bother you so much." Chris said.

"But it does." Jessica replied.

All three got up and left the resaurant and headed back to their room. Once in the room, Jessica's cell rang. She headed into the bedroom and answered he phone. Chris and Alex sat in the living room and turned on the TV. They had found a game on and watched it. Jessica soon walked out and sat down.

"Everything okay." Chris asked.

"Fine." Jessica answered.

"Who was on the phone." Alex asked.

"The only other persone who doesn't think I'm a screw up." Jessica answered.

"I thought all your family thought that." Chris asked.

"They do but besides you, Alex, most of the locker room and my friends." Jessica answered.

"If it wasn't one of those, then who?" Alex asked.

"But that's just it, it was someone from the locker room. Jessica answered.

"Who." Chris asked.

"Jeff." Jessica answered.

"Jess, do you have feelings for him." Chris asked.

"Not those kind of feelings." Jessica answered.

"But you do feel something." Alex said.

"Everyone feels something." Jessica replied.

"I know that." Alex said.

"What kind of feelings." Chris asked.

"Mixed ones for Jeff and love for you." Jessica answered.

The conversation ended there and the guys went back to watching the game. Jessica got up and headed out to the balcony and sat down. Why was she feeling so torn inside? She loved Chris but now Jeff had to butt in because he was jealous. It crossed her mind about the possibility of her and Jeff. What if it did happen? She knew only one person to talk to and that person hated her. She pulled out her cell and called Robert and asked him where her brother was. She got the information and soon hung up. She got up and walked inside the room. She kissed Chris on the cheek then left the room.


	31. Chapter 31

"Why do you want to talk to him anyway?" Robert asked.

"He's possibly the only one that can help me." Jessica answered.

Robert lead her to a booth and he sat down.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"I need your help." Jessica answered.

"I don't know if I can." James said.

"Why not, we used to be close." Jessica asked.

"I know we did and I miss it." James answered.

"Can we talk." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." James answered.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Robert said.

He got up and left and Jessica sat down.

"James. I know I'm a screw up of the family but I have a problem." Jessica said.

"You're not a screw up. Everyone thinks that because you didn't follow my footsteps like they wanted you too." James replied.

"You know how I'm dating Chris, right but that's not it." Jessica said.

"What is it then?" James asked.

"Jeff told me he's got feelings for me." Jessica answered.

"And you have mixed feelings about it." James said.

"Yes." Jessica replied.

"Do you really love Chris and I mean the whole warm feeling you get in your stomach." James asked.

"I only had that with AJ." Jessica answered.

"But not Chris." James said.

"No." Jessica replied.

"What about Jeff." James asked.

"I'm not exactly sure yet." Jessica answered.

"I'm gonna say this, if you and Jeff get together, the family would be happy. But you do what makes you happy." James said.

"I miss having these talks with you." Jessica replied.

"I did too." James said.

"So what about family gatherings?" Jessica asked.

"Well when we go we go together." James answered.

Jessica got up to go and James got up with her. He hugged her and then watched her leave the bar. Robert walked over.

"You two okay now." Robert asked.

"More than okay." James answered.

"So no more treating her like crap." Robert asked.

"My baby sister isn't crap." James answered.


	32. Chapter 32

Jessica walked back into the room after her talk with James. Chris and Alex were in the same places.

"Where did you go?" Chris asked.

"Down to the bar." Jessica answered.

"What for." Alex asked.

"I went to talk to James." Jessica answered.

"Are you okay." Chris asked.

"I'm fine and so are James and I. We talked about things and we are okay." Jessica answered.

"Really." Alex said.

"Yes and we talked about other things." Jessica replied.

"What other things." Chris asked.

"What we talked about before." Jessica answered.

"And what did you come up with." Chris asked.

"I'm gonna go along with the storyline and then when the other part comes we'll figure it out then." Jessica answered.

"Good plan cause if it's bad, I don't want to hear it now." Chris said.

"It could be bad one day." Jessica replied.

"I know but that day isn't today." Chris said.

"So what else was planned for today?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing." Alex answered.

"Did you plan anything." Chris asked.

"Since it's Friday night, why not go out to a club for a couple of hours." Jessica answered.

"So I'll go and call a few of the guys and girls to meet us there." Alex said.

"Can you get Robert and James to come along." Jessica asked.

"No problem." Alex answered.

Jessica got up and headed into the bedroom and went through her bags and found the Sterling Skirt, her Harley Halter top and her 5inch clear Sexy Strappy Sandal. She headed into the bathroom to change. After she finished changing, she walked back into the bedroom and sat down to put on her shoes. Chris walked in.

"You gonna change." Jessica asked.

"Before I do, let me look at you." Chris answered.

She stood up and carefully turned around so Chris could get a better look.

"Damn, you're hott." Chris said.

"Go change." Jessica replied.

"You have something to cover that up." Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'll cover up before I leave the bedroom." Jessica answered.

Chris grabbed clean clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. Jessica headed back to her bag and pulled out her long grey jacket with the Misfit logo on the back. She put it on and buttoned up. She then walked out to the living area.

"Alex, go change." Jessica said.

Alex got up and grabbed some clean clothes.

"So are you wearing anything under the jacket." Alex asked.

"Yes but you'll gave to wait to see it." Jessica answered.

Alex headed into the bedroom and Chris walked out.

"I hope you don't get into trouble." Chris said.

"With who?" Jessica asked.

"Your brother." Chris answered.

"Not likely, James has seen me in less." Jessica said.

"And I have seen you naked." Chris replied.

"Tonigh will be the most skin Alex will get to see and if I'm right, he'll want to dance with me." Jessica said.

Alex walked out of the bedroom. All three headed out of the room. Jessica made sure she had the key before they left. All three walked down the hall to the elevator. The doors opened and all three got on. Chris held Jessica all the way down. Once the elevator stopped, they all got out. They headed out of the hotel and got into the rental. Alex drove since he knew what club he told everyone to meet up. The ride to the club was silent but things would pick up. Once Alex parked the rental, they got out. Alex handed the keys to Jessica. They walked into the club and all their friends where already there. Chris lead them to an empty table. Alex offered to get their drinks since he knew what everyone wanted. A few of the girls walked over and begged Jessica to join them on the dancefloor. She couldn't say no so she unbuttoned the jacket and took it off. She followed the girls out th the dancefloor and they started dancing. The girls continued dancing, AJ and Jeff walked in. AJ looked around and saw most of the rooster. Then he looked towards the dancefloor and saw the girls. AJ and Jeff walked over to the table where Chris and Alex sat.

"You let her walk out like that." AJ asked.

"I wasn't gonna stop her." Chris answered.

So the guys just watched the girls dance before Alex walked onto the dancefloor and grabbed Jessica and started dancing with her.

"You look hott." Alex said.

"You know this is all the skin you're gonna see." Jessica replied.

"I know and I'm okay with it." Alex said.

"Alex what if I didn't love Chris." Jessica asked.

"But you do." Alex answered.

"You know what I mean." Jessica said.

"That is something you need to talk to Chris about." Alex replied.

"I know but I figured I'd talk to everyone first and get their opinions before I talk to Chris." Jessica said.

"I see." Alex replied.

They finished dancing and Alex lead her off of the dancefloor and they sat down. Jessica took a long sip of her Cherry Pepsi and noticed all eyes were on her.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"You look hott." Chris answered.

"Is that all." Jessica asked.

"Yeah, they just don't see you dressed like this." Chris answered.

Another song started and AJ asked her to dance. They got up and headed out to the dancefloor and started to dance.

"You know about the storyline." Jeff said.

"Yes but leave Jess alone for now." Chris replied.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"She's confused as it is. She doesn't need anymore confusion." Chris answered.

"You're not good enough for her." Jeff said.

"I know that." Chris replied.

"Then why are you still dating her." Jeff asked.

Before Chris could answer, James and Robert walked up.

"Don't start anything with her." Jeff said.

"Why would I start with my baby sister." James replied.


	33. Chapter 33

A few hours later, Jessica decided she had enough fun for one night. She wanted to leave but couldn't convince Chris or Alex to leave. So what was she gonna do?

"You okay." Robert asked.

"Not really." Jessica answered.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I'm getting tired and I wante to go back to the hotel." Jessica answered.

"If you want, we can take you." Robert said.

"It would be nice, thank you." Jessica replied.

Robert helped Jessica up and with her coat. James got up and started out of the club.

"Tell dumb and dumber that' I'm going back to the hotel." Jessica said.

All three left the club and out to Robert's car and they got in.

"So what's my baby sister doing later today." James asked.

"Sleeping till who knows when, then dinner." Jessica answered.

"Why not stay in our room tonight." Robert asked.

"As much fun as it would be, I don't think there would be enough room for all of us." Jessica answered.

"That's where you're wrong we have a suite with three bedrooms." Robert said.

"Maybe I should just room with you for awhile." Jessica replied.

"Wouldn't Chris be jealous." James asked.

"I don't care if he is or not. We don't spend time together. Besides Chris and Alex will probably come in drunk." Jessica answered.

"Then that makes the decision easy." Robert said.

"It does, doesn't it." Jessica replied.

"So let's get your things and then head to our room." Robert said.

Once at the hotel, Robert parked the car and they all got out and walked inside. They got on the elevator and James held her.

"How many know about this." James asked.

"You, Chris, Alex and AJ." Jessica answered.

"Now Robert knows." James said.

"No one knows the reason why except for AJ." Jessica replied.

"Do they ever wonder why they have to hold you." James asked.

"Never asked before and I don't think they are going to." Jessica answered.

"What's going on." Robert asked.

"James, he doesn't even know the reason." Jessica answered.

"When we get to our room, we'll tell him." James said.

The elevator stopped on her floor and all three got out. The guys followed her to her room and she unlocked the door. All three walked in and Jessica headed into the bedrom to get her things. She was putting things into her bag when Robert walked in. He helped her but it wasn't long when there was talking out in the living area.

"Is James alone." Jessica asked.

"No, Chris and Alex are back and both seem a little drunk." Robert answered.

Jessica finished putting her things in her bag and Chris walked in.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"I'm gonna spend the night with James." Jessica answered.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because we have a lot of catching up to do and I really don't want to plan when and where we talk." Jessica answered.

Robert grabbed her things and headed out of the bedroom. Jessica kissed Chris then headed out. Alex saw the bags.

"You leaving us." Alex asked.

"No, just gonna spend the night with James." Jessica answered.

"Understandable." Alex said.

"Make sure you and Chris go to sleep and be ready for Sunday." Jessica replied.

"We'll both probably have hang overs later." Alex said.

Jessica left the room and was followed by James and Robert. They walked down the hall to the elevator. They got on and headed to the suites.

"Does Chris get cranky when he's hung over." James asked.

"More than you know." Jessica answered.

"Really." Robert said.

"He doesn't hit me or anything but he gets moody and offensive." Jessica replied.

"Do you want out?" James asked.

"Not yet, I'll know more as the storyline goes on." Jessica answered.

"Jess, you can't put your life on hold for Chris." James said.

"Is that what I'm doing?" Jessica asked.

"Not entirely but down the road it could happen." Robert answered.

"Then what do I do?" Jessica asked.

"Go along with your plans for now, then if you're still not sure about it we'll talk more." James answered.

The elevator stopped and they got off and James lead them to their suite. James unlocked the door and let Jessica in first. James showed her which room she could use. Robert set her bags on the bed and both guys left her alone. Jessica opened a bag and pulled out her pajamas and set them on the bed. Jessica opened another bag and pulled out her small make-up bag. Jessica then grabbed her pajamas and walked into the bathroom and changed. She walked out a couple of minutes later. She didn't feel like going to bed just yet, so she crawled in and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels and nothing was on so she turned on Cartoon Network. James soon walked in and sat down.

"You okay." James asked.

"Yeah, just can't sleep." Jessica answered.

"So what can I do to help." James asked.

"There isn't much you can do. I'm just not used to sleeping alone." Jessica answered.

"You know how long it's been since I've seen cartoons." James asked.

"Too long for you to remember exactly when." Jessica answered.

Rober walked in with another person.

"AJ." James said.

"What are you doing here." Jessica asked.

"Came to see you. Chris said you were here." AJ answered.

"What did you want to see me about?" Jessica asked.

"I want to do this in private." AJ answered.

James and Robert left her room and AJ sat down.

"So." Jessica said.

"It's about is." AJ replied.

"There hasn't been an us since the feud." Jessica said.

"I know and I want to change that." AJ replied.

"What about Jeff." Jessica asked.

"Jeff is and always will be jealous of who ever you date but in the end, the choice is yours to make." AJ answered.

"Can you give me some time." Jessica said.

"How much time." AJ asked.

"Not sure, I have to think about this then talk to James some more." Jessica answered.

"Not a problem." AJ said.

James walked back in.

"Robert is still curious about the elevator." James said.

"Then we should tell him." Jessica replied.

James left but soon returned with Robert and they sat down. James started telling Robert all about Jessica's fear of the elevator. After James finished all three guys left so Jessica could sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Two day later, Jessica and AJ were back in the IMPACT Zone. AJ was teaching her a new move.

"This will be something only you will be able to use." AJ said.

AJ started to show her once again but it was a little difficult. They soon took a break.

"I though you weren't coming alone." Jessica said.

"Stay here so I can get something I forgot." AJ replied.

Jessica sat down while AJ got out of the ring and headed to the back. AJ soon returned with not one but two other people. Jessica only knew a few people on the company. She saw Aj along with one of her friends and someone else. AJ got into the ring and started the introductions. AJ went and started explained and showing her the moves. The Jessica tried it and wouldn't stop till she got it. AJ finally called it a day because soon they would leave Jessica so they could tape the show. Jessica started out of the ring but AJ stopped her.

"You okay." AJ asked.

"Fine." Jessica answered.

"Jess, what's bothering you." AJ asked.

"The storyline. I can handel the Guns but the other part." Jessica answered.

"The Jeff part." AJ said.

"I mean it's just a storyline but I don't want it to go any further than that." Jessica replied.

"I know it's all confusing but you'll figure it out." AJ said.

"Don't you have a match to tape." Jessica asked.

"Just promos tonight as far as I know." AJ answered.

They continued talkeing when Jeff walked in. Jessica sensed his prenseve and AJ saw the look she gave him.

"How she doing?" Jeff asked.

"She's doing very well." AJ answered.

"You think she's ready." Jeff asked.

"If you mean valet then yes, but otherwise I still have to work on a few things." AJ answered.

"If she's ready to valet then she can start tonight." Jeff said.

"With who?" AJ asked.

"The Guns as well as you." Jeff answered.

Jeff left and Jessica looked at AJ.

"What?" AJ asked.

"He's changing things." Jessica answered.

"I bet he wants to see who you work better with." AJ said.

"We already know about us and the Guns." Jessica replied.

"I know." AJ said.

"You think he's gonna start the storyline." Jessica asked.

"It's possible. So be prepared for just about anything." AJ answered.

"You have something up your sleeve, I can tell." Jessica said.

"I do since you go out with me last, just to piss Jeff off more kiss my cheek for luck." AJ replied.

"That will surely piss him off." Jessica said.

"This is just between you and me until then." AJ replied.

"Deal." Jessica said.

They got out of the ring and headed to the back. AJ took her to the woman's locker room before he headed to the men's. Jessica walked into the locker room and saw a few of her friends. They were getting ready but stopped when they saw Jessica. Someone got ot a radio and turned it on. Before it was turned up, someone knocked on the door. Jessica gladly went to answer it. When she opened the door, Chris and Alex were standing there. Jessica left the locker room.

"We found out you're working tonight." Alex said.

"It's true." Jessica replied.

Chris handed her a MMG shirt.

"You okay." Jessica asked.

"Not really." Chris answered.

Alex left them alone. Jessica grabbed Chris' hand and lead him to an empty hall.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"I missed you." Chris answered.

"We've been apart a lot longer than this." Jessica said.

"Are you gonna leave me." Chris asked.

"Not right now but it could happen." Jessica answered.

"It's all confusing, isn't it." Chris said.

"You have no idea just how confusing it really is." Jessica replied.

"So you go out with us first." Chris asked.

"Yeah, anyway I should dress." Jessica answered.

"Wear the shirt to start." Chris said.

Right in the empty hall, Jessica changed shirts. Chris looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Someone could've saw that." Chris answered.

"The only ones here are you and I." Jessica said.

"We should do something with the shirt." Chris replied.

"Once I go back to the locker room, I'm sure the girls will do something with it." Jessica said.

"I know they will." Chris replied.

"You know I really don't want to ruin it." Jessica said.

"I can always get another one." Chris replied.

"But it won't smell like it does now." Jessica said.

"Like what?" Chris asked.

"Like you just took it off." Jessica answered.

"That can be fixed." Chris said.

"What are you're plans for us." Jessica asked.

"I was planning on marrying you." Chris answered.

"What stopped you?" Jessica asked.

"I stopped myself." Chris answered.

Jessica left Chris and headed towards a small room she knew about. She just had to get away and think but she knew someone would find her sooner or later. There were only a couple of people who knew about the room. Not to long later, AJ walked in.

"You okay." AJ asked.

"Fine." Jessica answered.

"The Guns were looking for you." AJ said.

"That's nice to know." Jessica replied.

"Are you really okay." AJ asked.

"Not really." Jessica answered.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked.

"Chris' plans for me and him." Jessica answered.

"You can tell me anything." AJ said.

"He stopped himself from asking me to marry him." Jessica replied.

"My guess is because he knew he wasn't good enough for you and didn't want to disappoint you." AJ said.

"So it's for the best he didn't ask me." Jessica replied.

"So what now." AJ asked.

"I talk to James some more then make my decision." Jessica answered.

"Do you even see James tonight." AJ asked.

"For about five minutes but I'm staying with them again tonight and we can talk like we used to." Jessica answered.

"Let's get you out of this room and get started." AJ said.

AJ lead her out of the room and they walked back to the men's locker room. The Gun's were standing around doing nothing.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"For now." Jessica answered.

Alex took Jessica's hand and lead her towards the ramp, Chris followed.

"You coming back to the room tonight?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay with James and continue to catch up." Jessica answered.

"It's lonely with out you there." Alex said.

"What neither of you plan anything." Jessica asked.

"No, all we do is watch TV and eat." Alex answered.

"If I give you something to do, would you do it." Jessica asked.

"Depends on what it is." Alex answered.

"You and Chris go out and get dinner, then come up to see me. I'll be done talking to James by then," Jessica said.

"Sounds good." Alex replied.


	35. Chapter 35

Soon their music started and all three headed out. Alex never let Jessica go. They got into ring and waited for their opponents. Alex helped Jessica out of the ring and told her to stay out of the way. Jessica watched the match go back and forth, then Alex finally got the pin and the three count. Jessica moved around the ring to start heading back up the ranp. Alex and Chris got out of the ring. Alex picked up Jessica and carried her backstage.

"You can put me down now." Jessica said.

"Could but won't." Alex replied.

"Please Alex." Jessica said.

"Not until we get to the women's locker room." Alex replied.

"Right now, you are so lucky I'm not wearing a skirt." Jessica said.

"Would have been a nice view." Alex replied.

A few minutes later, Alex carefully set her down in front of the women's locker room. Jessica kissed Alex on the cheek before heading inside. Jessica had to change into another outfit before heading out to find AJ. A few of the knockouts were getting ready for their matches. Jessica had finished changing and left the locker room. She was in search of AJ but ran into someone totally different.

"Excuse me." Jessica said.

"Where's the fire cutie."

Jessica had to look up and saw he was cute but didn't let it get to her.

"I'm sorry for running into you, Mr. Morgan."

"Since you know me, who are you unless I keep calling you cutie." Matt replied.

"Jessica."

"So where's the fire." Matt asked.

"No fire, looking for AJ." Jessica answered.

"Last I saw him, he was in the locker room." Matt said.

Jessica turned to leave but was stopped.

"Don't be a stranger." Matt said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Don't be a stranger around here. Get to know people and they'll either accept you or hate you." Matt answered.

Matt left Jessica. She turned around and started walking. There were so many new faces along with some familiar to her. Out of nowhere, Jessica's path was blocked.

"Good to see you, Jessica."

"Leave me alone, Raven."  
"What did I ever do to you."

"It's been a long day and it's not over. I'm sorry."

"I know you well to know you're not lying."

"I have to find AJ, so please move."

Raven moved and watched Jessica walk away from him once again. Jessica stopped in front of the men's locker room and knocked on the door. Robert opened the door.

"Is AJ here?" Jessica asked.

"Give him a minute." Robert answered.

He shut the door and Jessica moved away from the door. She hopped onto a crate. AJ walked out a couple of minutes later and saw her. He walked her way and handed her one of his shirts.

"You don't have to wear it." AJ said.

Jessica put rhe shirt on over her tank top.

"Everything okay." AJ asked.

"Physically ran into Matt Morgan, then got stopped by Raven." Jessica answered.

"Did they hurt you." AJ asked.

"Honestly they scared me more than hurt me." Jessica answered.

AJ pulled her into a hug and just held her for a little while.

"AJ."

"Hmm."

"You can always hug me."

"I know that."

"When do we go out again." Jessica asked.

AJ let her go long enough so she could get off of he crate. AJ laced his fingers with hers and lead her towards the ramp.

"Still up for the part of pissing Jeff off." AJ asked.

"Yeah but I'm gonna change it just a little." Jessica answered.

"Am I gonna be mad?" AJ asked.

"No, you'll love it. I promise." Jessica answered.

"So match first, then the rest." AJ said.

"I thought it was the other way around." Jessica replied.

"Usually it is but not this time." AJ said.

Not to long after AJ's music started and he took Jessica hand and lead her out onto the ramp. He put her in front of him while he did his thing. They walked to the ring and waited for his opponent. Before the match started, Jessica leaned closer to AJ to kiss his cheek as planned but grabbed AJ's face and kissed him on the lips. She then got out of the ring and stayed out of the way. The match went back and forth and AJ finally got the pin. He got out of the ring and grabbed Jessica and hugged her. They walked back up the ramp and backstage.

"That kiss is gonna piss Jeff off for sure." AJ said.

"I know and it'll be worth it." Jessica replied.

They headed back to the mens locker room, James and Rober were waiting for them.

"Ready to go." Robert asked.

"I just need to get my stuff." Jessica answered.

Jessica left the guys and headed towards the women's locker room. She once again ran into Raven.

"What now?"

"Talk to me."

"We've never talked, we've always fought."

"Not always."  
"Yes always."  
"Have you forgotten those cold winter nights."  
"That's all they were, you wouldn't commit to me so I ended it."  
"Why so hostile."

"Why, because I have a physopath for an ex and a fucked up family."

"You use to love that about me."  
"That was before everything got screwed up."  
"In time it'll get better."

Raven left her and she continued to the locker room. She opened the door and walked inside to ger her bag. She soon walked out and headed back the way she came. Jeff came out of no where.

"What was that." Jeff asked.

"What was what." Jessica answered.

"The kiss with AJ." Jeff asked.

"It was a good luck kiss nothing more." Jessica answered.

"That better be all." Jeff said.

Jessica bypassed Jeff and headed to the men's locker room. Both Robert and James stood there waiting for her.

"You okay." James asked.

"Ran into Raven twice, Matt Morgan and just recent Jeff. So every things just peachy." Jessica answered.

"Let's get you back to the hotel." James said.

"Chris and Alex are gonna be over with dinner." Jessica replied.

"You sure that's a good idea." Robert asked.

"Probably not but it's either now or never." Jessica answered.

All three started out of the arena and were headed towards the car. Not to long after, AJ caught up with them.

"I heard Jeff talked to you." AJ said.

"Yeah but before that it was Raven again." Jessica replied.

"So what's with you and him anyway." AJ asked.

"Raven is her ex before you." James answered.

"Before you ask, I ended it because he couldn't commit to one thing." Jessica said.

"But why does he keep bothering you." Robert asked.

"He wants me back, what else." Jessica answered.

"So you coming up later." James asked.

"Maybe, I have things to take care of first." AJ answered.

James, Robert and Jessica got into the car and AJ watched as Robert drove the car out of the arena.


	36. Chapter 36

Hours later, Jessica was settled in her room when the Guns walked in with dinner. The guys sat down on the bed.

"You okay." Alex asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

Chris moved closer to Jessica and hugged her. It was the first time that day he showed any affection towards her.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad is gonna happen." Alex asked.

"Because something always does." Chris answered.

"Then it usually involves you two." Jessica said.

"True." Alex replied.

"But we do need to talk." Jessica said.

"Jess, don't I know what it's about and it's okay." Chris replied.

"How can you be okay with it?" Jessica asked.

"Because I knew I wasn't good enough for you but it didn't stop us." Chris answered.

"It's still hard." Jessica said.

"I know but there is someone that is good enough." Chris replied.

"If not you, then who." Jessica asked.

"If being at your family gatherings had any clue, they wanted you with AJ." Chris answered.

"But the feud between the fronline and the Mafia broke us up." Jessica said.

"We know that but he still loves you." Alex replied.

"But that's not my only problem." Jessica said.

"What." Chris asked.

"Jeff. He's got feeling for me." Jessica answered.

"Follow what's in your heart." Alex said.

"It's still confusing." Jessica replied.

"Both of us will be here if you need us." Chris said.

Chris hugged her once again before he let her go. Both guys got up and left. James walked in.

"You okay." James asked.

"When have I ever been okay." Jessica answered.

"It was for the best." James said.

"If you say so." Jessica replied.

"You'll find someone before you know it." James said.

"Like who?" Jessica asked.

"AJ. Our family wanted you and AJ together." James answered.

"You know I'm glad to have you as a brother." Jessica said.

"Me too." James replied.

James hugged her. Rober walked in with AJ.

"Are you okay." Robert asked.

"Chris ened it." Jessica answered.

"What did he say?" AJ asked.

"He said he was okay with it because he knew he wasn't good enough for me." Jessica answered.

"Anything else." Robert asked.

"He and Alex agreed that AJ still loves me." Jessica answered.

"Do you still love her." James asked.

AJ looked at Jessica.

"Yes, I still love her." AJ answered.

"Now do something about it." James said.

Robert and James left Jessica's bedroom.

"You still love me." AJ asked.

"Never stopped." Jessica answered.

"So what now?" AJ asked.

"Don't know." Jessica answered.

AJ finally sat down on the bed.

"You don't have to sit so far away." Jessica said.

AJ moved closer to her and hugged her. It felt like it used too. AJ felt it too.

"This feels right." AJ said.

"Yeah it does, but can you hold me like you used too." Jessica replied.

AJ stopped hugging her and let her go. He moved so he could sit behind her and then wrapped his arms around her once again.

"So you gonna stay all night." Jessica asked.

"Depends on you." AJ answered.

"Meaning." Jessica said.

"Jess, will you be my girlfriend." AJ asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

AJ turned her around and kissed her. They both knew it was right. When the kiss ended, AJ continued to hold her.

"No matter what happens, nothing comes between us." AJ said.

Jessica agreed and got comfortable and soon fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Days went by and the relationship between Jessica and AJ grew stronger and only James and Robert knew about them. Jessica continued to train with AJ but it always ended with them making out. They almost got caought a couple of times by Jeff. Jeff would show up when he wanted to.

"She looks good." Jeff said.

"Yeah she does but leave her alone."  
"What do you want Raven." Jeff asked.

"Just leave her alone." Raven answered.

"You know something." Jeff said.

"I don't know anything." Raven replied.

"Fine but someone does." Jeff said.

Jeff left and Raven walked closer to the ring. Both AJ and Jessica saw him

"Jeff is asking questions." Raven said.

"About what?" AJ asked.

"Jess of course." Raven answered.

"He's after me still." Jessica said.

AJ moved closer to her.

"I just got you over that." AJ said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"Don' lethim get to you." AJ said.

"But it's gonna get worse now that the storyline is starting." Jessica replied.

"I don't mind you kissing Chris so that's not the problem." AJ said.

"The first scene with Jeff." Jessica replied.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"The first scene with Jeff is he pushed her against the wall or locks her in his office what ever he feels and then forces her to kiss him." AJ answered.

"But it's only a storyline." Raven said.

"To you and I yes but to her no." AJ replied.

"Meaning." Raven asked.

"Jeff wants her for himself." AJ answered.

"And that's a problem." Raven said.

Jessica carefully got out of the ring and headed towards the back. AJ just watched her. Jessica headed straight for the woman's locker room. She just closed the door and saw Lauren and Christy.

"You okay?" Christy asked.

"Tired from training." Jessica answered.

"And Jeff nagging you." Lauren said.

"We all know he's not gonna stop." Jessica replied.

"They why don't you give him what he wants." Christy asked.

Jessica continued to change.

"If she gives him what he wants then she won't be happy." Lauren answered.

Jessica finished changing and left the locker room and knew she had to wait for AJ, so she headed back towards the ring. She sat down in an empty seat. She just stared at the ring. Soon someone sat beside her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just waiting, Kurt." Jessica answered.

"So how are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I could be better." Jessica answered.

"Jeff again." Kurt asked.

"Yeah he won't leave me alone till he gets what he wants." Jessica answered.

"And you don't want it?" Kurt asked.

"No but I know he's gonna try just about everything." Jessica answered.

"So does it start tonight." Kurt asked.

"Yes. He's gonna corner me and force me to kiss him." Jessica answered.

"You think that's bad. Then I suggest you have someone kiss you after Jeff." Kurt said.

"But no one will be around. AJ's gonna be i the locker room, Beer Money will be in the ring and the Guns are probably olaying video games." Jessica replied.

"And we'll be busy as well." Kurt said.

Jessica got up and headed back. Raven once again appeared out of no where.

"Are you following me."

"No. I'm merely seeking you out."

"So you know what's going on?"

"Yeah and I'll help out."

"Really."  
"Yes, I'll stay in the shadows until after he kisses you and the cameras are gone. Then I'll replace his kiss with mine."

"Nothing fancy, just a quick kiss and that's it."

"Deal."

Raven let Jessica walkaway. She headed to the men's locker room and knocked on the door. AJ opened it and saw her.

"You okay?" AJ asked.

"Besides the usual, no." Jessica answered.

"What this time?" AJ asked.

"Raven is gonna kiss me after Jeff and the cameras are off." Jessica answered.

"Like hell he is." AJ said.

"What can you do, you have a match close to that." Jessica asked.

"I know but I don't like it." AJ answered.

"I don't either but what are we gonna do about it." Jessica said.

"You go along for the part with Jeff and make any excuse not to kiss Raven." AJ replied.

"I can do that." Jessica said.

"Then head for Chris and Alex. Kiss one of them or wait for me." AJ replied.

"I can do that, besides I don't want to kiss Raven." Jessica said.

"You better go and get ready for Jeff and if I'm not to busy maybe I'll show up before it ends." AJ replied.

Jessica started to walk away but AJ stopped her and kissed her. Then he let her go and she headed towards the woman's locker room. She was about to walk in when Jeff grabbed her. Jeff took her towards his off.

"Jeff, please."

Jeff let her in first, then he followed and locked the door. Jeff sat down and pulled her closer.

"Please, don't."

"I know you and Chris broke up and you've been hanging around AJ. So what do I have to get your attention." Jeff asked.

"For one, stop scaring me. You were never like this before." Jessica answered.

"I know and I'm sorry." Jeff said.

"What's got you so stressed." Jessica asked.

"Mick." Jeff answered.

"Tell me about it, I can barely walk the halls without him seeing me." Jessica said.

"Have he ever touched you." Jeff asked.

"No, thank the stars." Jessica answered.

"Can I ask you something." Jeff said.

"Since you are the founder you are entitled to." Jessica replied.

"Before you make a decision, just hear me out. I want to make you an excutive shareholder." Jeff said.

"How long do I have to decise." Jessica asked.

"A few days. So really think about it." Jeff answered.

"Come up with a contract and how much, just in case I agree." Jessica said.

"Deal." Jeff said.

"And you don't have to force me to kiss you. I would have done it willingly if you would have asked." Jessica replied.

"So will you kiss me when the time comes." Jeff asked.

"Yes you can." Jessica answered.

"And it has to look forced." Jeff said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"How do I handle this with Mick?" Jeff asked.

"Before you lose your temper, calm down. Beside he can't run the company in the ground." Jessica answered.

"I'm glad I went to you when I needed the money to found TNA." Jeff said.

"How much more do you need." Jessica asked.

"The money you give when you sign will be enough." Jeff answered.

"Alright let's get our part done so we can talk a little more." Jessica said.

Jeff got up and headed to the door to unlock it. He opened the door and the camera crew walked in. They got their cur and the scene played out. Jeff pushed her against the wall and forced a kiss from her. The scene ended and the crew left. Not to long after, AJ walked in and he grabbed her and they left the office. He stopped and kissed her, then stopped.

"You okay, he didn't hurt you." AJ asked.

"No, we talked before it happened." Jessica answered.

"Good." AJ said.

"You better go or you'll miss your match." Jessica replied.

"And where will you be." AJ asked.

"Discussing things with Jeff." Jessica answered.

AJ kissed her and left her alone. Jessica headed back into Jeff's office and Jeff saw her.

"What was that about." Jeff asked.

"He's been looking after me since the whole thing with James and he won't stop." Jessica answered.

"Want me to talk to him." Jeff asked.

"No, it keeps him out of trouble." Jessica answered.

"Still want to do the storyline." Jeff asked.

"I wouldn't backout now." Jessica answered.

"Good. Do you think you could help me with Mick."Jeff asked.

"Depends on what you have in mind." Jessica answered.

"First we'll have to get you wrestling gear and some other clothes." Jeff said.

"If the clothes you're thinking about, you can forget it. I don't want him or anyone looking at me like that." Jessica replied.

"I wouldn't want anyone looking at you like that either." Jeff said.

"So how do we do this with Mick." Jessica asked.

"I don't know but give me time to figure something out and I'll let you know." Jeff answered.

"So what about these clothes you had in mind." Jessica asked.

"We should start with wrestling gear." Jeff answered.

"Okay but I don't know where I would get that." Jessica said.

"Then I'll have to take you shopping." Jeff replied.

"Is that a wise choice." Jessica asked.

"Probably not but you and I haven't spent time together in a long time." Jeff answered.

"True but there are other ways to do that." Jessica said

"One more thing to think about." Jeff replied.

"What." Jessica asked.

"You'll need your own music." Jeff answered.

"Why can't I come out with AJ's music or The Guns." Jessica asked.

"You could but I figured you'd want your own when you start wrestling." Jeff answered

"I will but not until then." Jessica said.

"So what are you doing after this." Jeff asked.

"Heading back to the hotel and getting some sleep." Jessica answered.

"Just remember to think about what I asked earlier." Jeff said.

"I won't." Jessica replied.

Jessica headed out of Jeff's office and started walking towards the men's locker room. She knew not to knock so she hopped up on some near-by crates and waited. Beer Money walked out and James saw his baby sister. He walked over and she saw him. He helped her off of the crate and they headed outside.

"You look like you want to cry." James said.

She hugged James and cried. James held her tigher. Robert stood beside the two and wondered what happened.

"So what's wrong." James asked.

"Everything." Jessica answered.

"How can everything be wrong." Robert asked.

"It just is." Jessica answered.

"You done for the night." James asked.

"As far as I know." Jessica answered.

"I'll go see if they need any of us anytime son." Robert said.

Robert walked back inside.

"You gonna be okay." James asked.

"For now." Jessica answered.

"When we go back to the hotel, no one comes up unless you want them." James said.

"Like that stops anyone." Jessica replied.

"Tongiht it's you, me and Robert." James said.

Robert walked back out.

"Not needed but AJ was looking for you." Robert said.

"And." Jessica replied.

"I told him we were taking you back to the hotel and he told me to tell you, he's coming up later." Robert said.

"I really don't want to see anyone but you two right now." Jessica replied.

"You have everything," James asked.

"Didn't bring anything this time." Jessica answered.

All three got into the car and Robert drove to the hotel. Once there, Robert parked the car and all three got out and walked into the hotel. The rest was pretty much a blur after that. Jessica rememberd falling fully clothed into bed.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning, James got up and checked on his baby sister. When he opened her door, she wasn't on the be or on the floor. He walked further to check the bathroom. She wasn't there either. He even ckecked under her bed and nothing. James left her room worried if she wasn't in his room, hers and he knew she wouldn't be with Robert.

"You okay." Robert asked.

"Was Jess in your room." James answered.

"No." Robert said.

"She's not in her room." James replied.

"Have you checked her closet." Robert asked.

James headed back into her room and went to the closet. He opened the door and sw her curled up. He picked her up and put her on her bed. He soon walked out.

"She okay." Robert asked.

"She's done this before when we were little." James answered.

"But is she okay." Robert asked.

"I don't know for sure." James answered.

"What happened before." Robert asked.

"When we were little, we used to play all sorts of games, It was always me, my friends, a couple of hers and Jessica. If you know the rules to hide-n-seek like every kid does, anyway it was boys against girls and we found all but Jessica. She hid so well. Later on I found she was locked in the smallest closet." James answered.

"But that's not it." Robert said.

"No, she was gone for a couple of days. No one knew where she was." James replied.

"Where was she?" Robert asked.

"I found her locked in a smaller closet. After I got it unlocked, I carefully carried her out. She was pretty badly , I found out my friends did that to her." James answered.

"They bragged about it." Robert said.

"Yeah, they said my baby sister was a worthless excuse for a girl." James replied.

"That would explain the closet." Robert said.

Not to long after, someone knocked on the door. Robert opened the door and saw AJ.

"She's not up yet." Robert said.

"She okay." AJ asked.

"She's just had a rough night." Robert answered.

"Yes a rough night." James said.

AJ understood but not quite. So James retold the whole story to AJ wnd then he understood perfectly.

"Before you ask, I knew she wouldn't tell you unless you erer the one to find her." James said.

AJ walked into her room and got comfortable on the bed. Jessica turned to get comfortable and snuggled against AJ, which startled her out of her dreams. She pulled away.

"It's only me." AJ said.

Jessica looked at him and scurried out of bed.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked.

She didn't answer and she left the bedroom. Jessica headed for James and latched on. James held her.

"You okay?" James asked.

"Not really." Jessica answered.

AJ walked out of the bedroom and saw James holding his sister.

"What's wrong." James asked.

"She left me in her room." AJ answered.

"James go ahead and tell him." Jessica said.

"You and Robert go ahead and get something to eat while I tell him." James replied.

Robert lead Jessica out of the room and to the elevator. They got on and Robert held her. Once the elevator doors opened, Robert let her go and they walked off and headed to the hotel restaurant. They found a table and sat down.

"I hope he doesn't hate me." Jessica said.

"If he loves you like he sayd he does, he won't hate you." Robert replied.

"I don't I shouldn't train wirh him anymore and all that other stuff." Jessica said.

"You have to train even if it's not with AJ." Robert replied.

"I know but who would train me." Jessica asked.

"James and I could do that or you could ask Chris or Alex." Robert answered.

"I don't think Chris or Alex want anything to do with me." Jessica said.

Robert saw the Guns heading towards the table.

"What makes you think that they don't." Robert asked.

"Because of what happened." Jessica answered.

"That's not true." Alex said.

"Sure it isn't." Jessica replied.

"We've just been busy with the match we had last night." Alex said.

"Where's James and AJ." Chris asked.

"James is telling AJ something about Jess that no one knew about." Robert answered.

"How have you been, Jess." Alex asked.

"Horrible, but what else is there for me." Jessica answered.

Not long after the Guns had sat down, James walked in without AJ. James headed towards the table and sat down.

"I knew he'd hate me." Jessica said.

Jessica got up and left the hotel restaurant. She lef the hotel all together. She didn't care where she went. She didn't want to be anywhere that any of the guys were. Jessica just walked and soon stopped at a small cafe and went inside. She sat down and a waitress asked her what she wanted and Jessica only ordered a English Toffee Ice Cream Sundae. The waitress left to get Jessica her sundae. Not to long after, Raven walked in and saw Jessica. He walked to her table and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"I had to get out." Jessica answered.

The waitress came back with Jessica's sundae then left again.

"What's got you upset?" Raven asked.

"AJ hates me." Jessica answered.

"I take it he found out about the c,loset thing." Raven said.

"I had James tell him.' Jessica replied.

"If he really loves you, he'll come back." Raven said.

"You were the only one who didn't hate me when you found out." Jessica replied.

"True but I didn't carea about your past." Raven said.

"Do you think he'll come back." Jessica asked.

"Don't know for sure." Raven answered.

Jessica continued eating her sundae. Raven watched her and didn't notice the Guns walking in. They walked over and sat down. Chris took the sundae away from her and started eating it.

"Jess, you okay." Alex asked.

"I think you know that answer." Jessica answered.

Jessica took back her sundae before Chris ate it all and she continued to finish it off. The guys watched her.

"How do you eat that stuff." Raven asked.

"I only eat it when I'm upset and that isn't often." Jessica answered.

"We don't let her eat it either." Alex said.

"Yeah we usually finish it for her." Chris replied.

Raven got up and left the cafe leaving the Guns and Jessica.

"That was weird." Chris said.

"No kidding." Alex replied.

"You ready to go." Chris asked.

"Yeah but I'm not going back to the hotel just yet." Jessica answered.

"So where do you want to go then." Alex asked.

"Any place is okay with me." Jessica answered.

"Feel up to a club" Chris asked.

"I don't care where you take me as long as I don't have to go back anytime soon." Jessica answered.

"But you'll have to sooner or later and face it." Alex said.

"I know so where can I get something nice to wear." Jessica asked.

"The hotel has all your things." Chris answered.

"I know but I want something else." Jessica said.

Alex went and paid for her ice cream and all three left the cafe. Alex knew what she was like if she didn't want to do something. He lead them to a shop and they walked inside. Jessica walked around the shop and found the perfect dress. A Seductress Mini Dress in red. She also found a couple of other dresses for when she would have to valet or doing a scene with Jeff. She paid for everything and they soon headed out and back to the hotel so Jessica could change. Instead of going to the suite, they went to Chris and Alex's room. Once inside the room, Jessica started for the bathroom but stopped.

"Alex." Jessica said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Could you go up to James' and get my Misfit jacket." Jessica answered.

Alex left and went to James' room. Alex would do anything for Jessica. Chris just sat down and waited. Alex had just knocked on James door and waited. Robert opened the door.

"Alex." Robert said.

"I came to get Jessica's Misfit jacket." Alex replied.

Robert let Alex in and Robert went to get the jacket. James walked out of his bedroom and saw Alex.

"How is she?" James asked.

"Upset and doesn't want to come back here." Alex answered.

"So where are you going." James asked.

"To the club, the same one as before." Alex answered.

"Okay, then Robert and I will head out there as soon as possible." James said.

"But you need to get there before we do or she'll think you followed her." Alex replied.

Robert brought the jacket out and Alex left. James told Robert they were heading out to the club.

Alex walked back into their room and knocked on the bathroom door. Jessica opened the door and Alex handed her the jacket.

"Jess, are you sure about going out." Alex asked.

"Not really, I just don't want to alone. I guess no matter what I do I'll always be lonely." Jessica answered.

"You still have us." Chris said.

"You know I never felt this way when we were dating." Jessica replied.

"Finish changing so we can." Alex said.

Alex headed out to the living area. Chris handed Jessica a set of tags.

"Wear those." Chris said.

Jessica took the tags and closed the door. She quickly finished changing and the gus took turns. Alex finished next.

"So am I gonna be able to dance with you." Alex asked.

"You know you're my favorite dance partner. So yeah you will." Jessica answered.

Chris soon walked out and all three headed off to the club.


	39. Chapter 39

A few days after the club and Jessica walked into Jeff Jarrett's office.

"What can I do for you this fine Tuesday?" Jeff asked.

"It's not fine and haven't been." Jessica answered.

"I heard." Jeff said.

"So you have anyone else free to train me." Jessica asked.

"There's always me or Raven." Jeff answered.

"Not much of a achoice, anyone but Raven." Jessica said.

"Then it's just you and me." Jeff replied.

"So when do we start?" Jessica asked.

"After the meeting on Thursday. So I do need your answer." Jeff answered.

"My answer is yes." Jessica said.

"I'll have everything ready for you before Thursday. And next week, we can surprise everyone." Jeff replied.

"Make sure you have all the details." Jessica said.

"So what are you gonna do now." Jeff asked.

"Not sure." Jessica answered.

"Then how about you and I go out and shop." Jeff asked.

"That will keep me out of trouble." Jessica answered.

"And it will give us some time together." Jeff said.

"Now I need to head out and find James to let him know what I'm doing so he won't worry." Jessica replied.

Jessica left Jeff's office and headed in search of James. On her way, she bumped into AJ. She didn't look at him but continued on her way. Once she found James, she told them everything and where she was going.

"Are you sure you're okay?" James asked.

"Yeah it's only shopping with Jeff." Jessica answered.

"I mean about AJ." James said.

"I don't care of you want to beat him for all I care." Jessica replied.

"Robert and I will see you later for dinner." James said.

James hugged her and let her go. Jessica headed back to Jeff's office. She knocked before walking in.

"Ready." Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

Jeff and Jessica left the building and went shopping.


	40. Chapter 40

Hours later, Jessica and Jeff headed into the hotel and went up to the suite. They walked into the room and took the bags to her bedroom.

"You want to stay for dinner." Jessica asked.

"Sure this way we can discuss a few things." Jeff answered.

"I warn you, Robert and James will be there as well." Jessica said.

"I want James there so he knows what you're doing." Jeff replied.

"Now I'm wondering why we've never dated." Jessica asked.

"For one I was married and two you've never been single long enough." Jeff answerd.

"Yeah well Chris let me go, I broke up with Raven and AJ and I broke up the first time over the feud and now he's had a second chance. He ran out after hearing about my past." Jessica said.

"How did he find out about the closet?" Jeff asked.

"I had James tell him because I couldn't." Jessica answered.

"So now what?" Jeff asked.

"We have time to do what we need before dinner, so if you need a shower or change then you'll have time." Jessica answered.

"So you'll be okay." Jeff asked.

"Yeah, the guys will be back soon. So I'll just get myself ready." Jessica answered.

Jessica saw Jeff out and she went to get ready herself. Not to long after Jeff had left, Robert and James walked into the room. Jessica walked out of her bedroom.

"You almost ready?" James asked.

"Yes. I invited Jeff along." Jessica answered.

"Why?" Robert asked.

"He wants James to know what I'll be doing." Jessica answered.

"Go finish getting ready while we do the same." James said.

Jessica headed back into her bedroom and changed into a simple black and pink sundress. She walked out and both guys were ready. Jeff was also there. All four left the suite and headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant. Once in the restaurant, they sat down and ordered. Jeff started tell everyone the plan. By the time they ordered dessert, eveything was planned out.

"So when do we start this." Jessica asked.

"As soon as you get more training." James answered.

"Okay but I should have more than Jeff traing me." Jessica said.

"She's right." Robert replied.

"Get Terry if he's not to busy. Me and Robert can work with her as well." James said.

"I'm not working with you." Jessica replied.

"Yes you are even if I have to sit on you." James said.

"James please." Jessica replied.

"Fine, I'll help but that's it." James said.

"Finish eating then we can do something else." Robert replied.

"What?" James asked.

"Movies or the club." Robert answered.

"Jess, you choose." James said.

"Not any movies I want to see." Jessica replied.

"So the club it is." Robert said.

Everyone finished eating. Robert and James took care of the bill. Jeff and Jessica walked together. All four walked out of the hotel and headed to the club. Once at the club, Jeff danced with her and then Robert would dance with her. James saw AJ walk in and AJ saw then scanned the dancefloor and saw Jessica. AJ headed towards the bar. James saw two blondes go after AJ. James turned his attention back to the dancefloor and watched Jessica. Soon Jessica headed back to the table and sat down.

"I know he's here, so don't worry." Jessica`said.  
"I'll always worry about you." James replied.

"Love you bog brother." Jessica said.

"So you okay with just working with the Guns." James asked.

"Yeah at least I know you and Robert are in his class of wrestling." Jessica answered.

"And we'll hurt him some so he knows not to mess with us." James said.

"Jeff is gonna let me come up with a little revenge of my own." Jessica replied.

"Really. when did he tell you this." James asked.

"While we were shopping and don't worry about it." Jessica answered.

"So how does it go?" James asked.

"You go out like normal and I'll be right there in your corner." Jessica answered.

"You ready to go?" James asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.


	41. Chapter 41

Taping at IMPACT two days later, Jessica went along with the plan. She headed towards the women's locker room and put her revenge plan into action. With the herlp of her friends, AJ wouldn't know what hit him. Jessica then left the locker room and headed towards Beer Money.

"So you ready to do this." James asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"So what about your plan." Robert asked.

"It's already planned out. The girls are gonna help me." Jessica answered.

"I don't think I want to know what they are gonna do to him." James said.

"Don't worry about him. He can handle himself." Jessica replied.

"I'm not worring about him, I worry about you." James said.

Their theme sounded through the small space and all three walked out to the ring. James held the ropes for Jessica as she got in and they waited for AJ and his partner to come out. AJ came out first and made his way into the ring and then he saw Jessica standing between Beer Money. AJ just looked at her. Then his partner came out. Jessica got out of the ring and stayed out of the way. The match soon started and Beer Money was getting beat. James kept his word and gave AJ a few hits for her. AJ was about to hit his finisher when all of her friends walked out and surrounded the ring. All four guys knew something was up. AJ got distracted and Robert and James took the opportunity and took control. AJ really didn't know what hit him when James pinned him. Jessica and the girls all headed back to the women's locker room.

"How much you wanna bet he'll come back here and say something." Lauren said.

"I plan on it." Jessica replied.

"So you want us to stay or what?" Christy asked.

"You stay, I'm heading out." Jessica answered.

"Part of the plan, right." Lauren asked.

"Yes, if you need me, I'll be outside getting some fresh air." Jessica answered.

"We'll let James know." Christy said.

"AJ has to find me on his own so no own so no clues as to where I am." Jessica replied.

All the girls knew this was for AJ's own good for what he did to her. Jessica left the locker room and headed out of the building and leaned against the wall. She thought she was alone but she was wrong.

"What are you doing?"

"Raven, leave me alone."  
"Jess, what are you doing?"

"I only came out to get some air, that is what I'm doing."

"And hiding from AJ."  
"Not hiding exactly, just part of my plan."  
"Hope this works out for you."

Raven headed back into the shadows leaving Jessica alone. Soon the door opened and AJ walked outside. He looked her way and decided to lean against the wall beside her.

"I deserved that." AJ said.

"More than you know." Jessica replied.

"I'm sorry for running." AJ said.

"You know you could have told James you needed time to think and this wouldn't have bee so bad." Jessica replied.

"I know. I know I can't take it back, but I want to try and make it up to you." AJ said.

"I only see one way to do that." Jessica replied.

"How?" AJ asked.

"Next week you let me kick your ass in the ring." Jessica answered.

"I could hurt you." AJ said.

"Yeah but you won't." Jessica replied.

"Your right, I won't." AJ said.

"You still want to train me." Jessica asked.

"While we do that, we can work on you kicking my ass." AJ answered.

"Okay." Jessica said,

AJ moved closer and wrapped his arms aroung her.

"I missed having you around." AJ said.

"Really." Jessica replied.

"I really missed you. I missed telling you I love you." AJ answered.

"AJ, I sense more. LIke youe not telling me something." Jessica said.

"And your'e always right but the other something has to wait a little longer." AJ replied.

"One thing first." Jessica said.

"What?" AJ asked.

"Is it good or bad." Jessica answered.  
"Definitely good so you can stop worrying." AJ said.

"So what now?" Jessica asked.

"You better head back inside and find James." AJ answered.

AJ let her go and she headed back inside and went to find James. She spotted Robert near catering. She walked up to him. Robert saw her and smiled.

"That was good." Robert said.

"Was it really." Jessica asked.

""Yeah it was." Robert answered.

"So where's James." Jessica asked.

"He's still in the locker room." Robert answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"Are you ready to leave." Robert asked.

"Yeah but you don't have to leave if your not." Jessica answered.

"Let me go get James and then we can head out of here." Robert said.

Jessica watched Robert leave. AJ walked up behind her and hugged her.

"So you leaving." AJ asked.

"Yeah, heading back to the hotel." Jessica answered.

"Want me to come up?" AJ asked.

"That's up to you but I should explain to James first." Jessica answered.

"I'll give you about an hour or so before I come up." AJ said.

"Are you sure you're okay." Jesssica asked.

"Yeah, just can't wait to spend time with you." AJ answered.

AJ let her go and then he turned her around and kissed her. She walked away and headed out of catering and into the hall where she met up with Robert and James.

"So that was some plan." James said.

"That's only part one." Jessica replied.  
"Do I want to know the rest of this." James asked.

"I think you might." Jessica answered.

"How bad can it be." James asked.

"After I tell you, you might not let me do it." Jessica answered.

"Is it that bad." James asked.

"Let me explain it first then you decide." Jessica answered.

They all walked out of the building and to the car. Jessica explained everything. James wasn't fond of having his sister in the ring with AJ. Even if she was gonna kick his ass.

"Jess, are you sure about this." James asked.

"More than you know, besides I know four guys who won't let anything happen to me." Jessica answered.

"That's true." Robert said.

"Besides, AJ and I are gonna work on it. That way I won't get hurt." Jessica replied.

"Just in case, I'm gonna be there." James said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jessica replied.

"So is AJ coming up." Robert asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

The rest of the drive was silent. Once at the hotel, all three got out and headed inside the hotel. They got into the elevator and went up to the room. Robert unlocked the door and they all went inside. Jessica went straight to her room and changed into her pajamas. She walked back out ten minutes and sat down on the couch.

"So did you get any wrestling gear." Robert asked.

"Yeah but I didn't pick it out." Jessica answered.

"But the one thing is, will James approve of it." Robert asked.

"James has see me in less than what I'll be wearing." Jessica answered.

"So you still gonna valet with the Guns." Robert asked.

"That's my job until I actually wrestle." Jessica answered.


	42. Chapter 42

Since the conversation with Robert, Traing with AJ and messing around with the Guns, almost a week flew by. Jessica and Chris walked into the IMPACT Zone and met up with Alex.

"You ready." Alex asked.

"As much as possible." Jessica answered.

"Anything you need." Chris asked.

"Can't have it." Jessica answered.

"If you still want it, I'll get you some." Chris said.

"I'm not talking about ice cream." Jessica replied.

Alex left Chris and Jessica alone.

"So what do you need." Chris asked.

"Still can't have it." Jessica answered.

"Why can't you have it." Chris asked.

"Because you don't want me." Jessica answered.

She walked away before the tears fell. She headed for the women's locker room and walked inside. She headed towards the bathroom and locked herself in. She heard as the girls would walk in and make some conversation among themselves.

"Can I help you?" Lauren asked after opening the door.

"Is Jess in here."

"Alex, let me check then let you know." Lauren said.

Lauren closed the door and headed into the bathroom and checked all the stalls and finally came to the one Jessica was in.

"Jess, Alex is looking for you." Lauren said.

"Let him in and he can talk to me here."Jessica replied.

Lauren headed back to the door and told Alex to head into the bathroom and go to the last stall.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

Jessica unlocked the door and Alex opened it.

"Chris told me what you said." Alex said.

"Is it wrong to still love him." Jessica asked.

"No." Alex answered.

"I gave AJ a second chance before he ran from me but it's not gonna happen again." Jessica said.

"So who then." Alex asked.

"I'll just stay single since no one wants me." Jessica answered.

"Jess, Chris does love you but he won't go through that again." Alex said.

"You know before Chris and AJ, I dated Raven and he wouldn't commit to me so I broke up with him. It's my curse to always be lonely." Jessica replied.

"No it's not." Alex said.

"Yes it is. I'm not suppose to be happy." Jessica replied.

Alex moved so they could head out of the stall and Jessica kept on walking. She walked out of the locker room and headed toward the ring. She knew no one was practing just yet but she headed that way anyway. Once there, she got into the ring and sat down in the middle of it. Soon someone sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"Jessica, I know you." James said.

"Then you know what's wrong." Jessica replied.

"Alex told me everything. You are never alone long enough to be lonely." James said.

"You have girls after you all the time and I can't get a guy to stay." Jessica replied.

"Jess, that's not true. I mean it's true about the girls but you just need the right guy." James said.

"Chris was the only one that stayed longer that 6 months." Jessica replied.

"How long were you with AJ." James asked.

"The first time about 3 and a half months before the fued." Jessica answered.

"Do you love AJ like you say you do or is it something different." James asked.

"I can't give him another chance. But I do love him but not like it used to be." Jessica answered.

James got up and helped his sister up and they got out of the ring. They headed to the back and James never left her side. The Guns were heading towards them.

"James, can I talk to Jess alone." Chris asked.

"It's up to her." James answered.

"It's fine but why." Jessica asked.

"I just want to talk about something." Chris answered.

James let her go and Jessica went with Chris. Chris lead her to catering and they sat down at an empty table.

"So what did you want to talk about." Jessica asked.

"About what you said earlier." Chris answered.

"What about it." Jessica asked.

"I was just wondering if your just saying it cause you were upset or not." Chris answered.

"I wasn't upset. I was just saying what I needed." Jessica said.

"Jess, if we do this again, we do it all the way." Chris replied.

"Are you sure you would be happy with me?" Jessica asked.

"I always was." Chris answered.

"You know something, to hell withwhat my family thinks about you. I'm miserable without you." Jessica said.

"I am too. I'm glad you finally came to that conclusion about your family." Chris replied.

"I'm gonna do what I want to do and be happy about it. James can live with it if he doesn't like it." Jessica said.

"James wasn't the problem. He was always happy you were happy, except for when he hated you." Chris replied.

"Don't remind me about that. I like what James and I have now." Jessica said.

"After the show and we get to the hotel, I need to give you something." Chris replied.

"So you and Alex gonna come out with me when I take on AJ." Jessica asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss that for the world." Chris answered.

They walked out of catering and headed back to James and Alex.

"So everything okay." James asked.

"Yeah, Jess and I are gonna try again." Chris answered.

"You sure that's a good idea." James asked.

"Yes it is. We're both miserable without the other and it's not gonna change." Jessica answered.

"Then I'm happy." James said.

"What about the family." Alex asked.

"To hell with what they think. I don't care." Jessica answered.

"Good for you. I'm proud of you." James said.

No one noticed Jeff walk up behind them.

"So what's going on." Jeff asked.

"Just discussing something." James answered.

"It's personal that's all." Jessica said.

"You have your revenge planned out." Jeff asked.

"All set and the Guns are gonna go out with me." Jessica answered.

"That's fine, but am I gonna have to intervine." Jeff said

"Not likely. I have it all worked out with AJ." Jessica replied.

"As long as you have it worked out, then fine." Jeff said.

Jeff finally left and Robert and James excused themselves so they could change for their match. Alex decided to head to their locker room. Chris laced his fingers with Jessicas' and they walked around. Chris lead her to an empty room.

"So what are we doing in here." Jessica asked.

"Alone time." Chris answered.

"Don't we got out first." Jessica asked.

"Nope, we get to do a small sagment." Chris answered.

"They are wasting your talent." Jessica said.

"I know but we'll go out there with you like planned." Chris replied.

"Hope it doesn't turn out like it did a couple of weeks ago." Jessica said.

"Just be thankful you weren't here." Chris replied.

"I am but you got hurt." Jessica said.

"Jess." Chris replied.

"Hmm." Jessica said.

"Shut up." Chris replied.

Chris kissed her for the first time since he let her go. He pulled away and just looked at her.

"That felt good." Chris said.

"What did you mean all the way." Jessica asked.

"I meant I want you as a permanent part of my life." Chris answered.

"Just make sure that is what you really want." Jessica said.

They left the room and headed towards their locker room and walked inside. Alex was playing video games and didn't notice them. Jessica walked up behind him and hugged Alex. He lost his concentration and lost.

"So almost ready." Chris asked.

"Yeah let's do this." Alex answered.

The cameras came in and the Guns began their sagment. Jessica headed into the small bathroom and started changing into her wrestling gear. She took a look in the morror and it was short. She left the bathroom and Chris saw her. His jaw dropped to the floor.

"Close your mouth." Jessica said.

"You gonna wear that out to the ring." Alex asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Not gonna cover anything." Chris asked.

"Why when I'd be wearing it anyway." Jessica answered.

"True." Alex said.

Jessica left the locker room and soon the guys followed. They walked towards the men's locker room. Alex went inside, while Jessica and Chris waited. Jessica hopped up on an empty box and Chris stood in front of her. He started placing kisses all over.

"Chris." Jessica said.

"Hmm." Chris replied.

"You got to stop." Jessica said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because I don't think you want to be like theat before we go out." "Jessica answered.

"And you don't deserve some quick fuck in a closet." Chris said.

"Then what do I deserve?" Jessica asked.

"A romantic setting. A bed or floor your choice. Maybe some candles surrounding the bathtub. Then slow passionate sex." Chris answered.

"You got that off the internet, didn't you." Jessica asked.

"Not the internet, one of your romance novels." Chris answered.

"Never again." Jessica said.

"I know, I caught hell from Alex for about a week." Chris replied.

"I suggest if you're gonna read them, put a comic in front of it." Jessica said.

"Anyway, that's what you deserve." Chris replied.

Jessica saw Alex walk out of the locker room. AJ followed.

"Ready to get this over with." AJ asked.

"Yeah I am." Jessica answered.

AJ walked off towards the ramp for his part of the taping. Jessica and the Guns soon followed and waited. Soon AJ's music started and he walked out to the crowd cheering. Then the Guns' theme started and all three walked out. Some of the fans cheered and some booed. Jessica walked into the ring and stood in one corner of the ring. AJ did his part and started provoking her and Jessica tried to ignore him but it soon got to much and she attacked him. The Guns got in the ring to break it up but AJ threw them out of the ring. Jessica went after him once again and hit the finisher that AJ had taught her to use and he rolled out of the ring. Jessica stood in the middle and the Guns got in and watched as AJ walked to the back. Jessica and the Guns got out of the ring and headed to the back. Once in the back, Chris puled her close.

"You did great." Alex said.

"Anything hurting." Chris asked.

"If you want, you can do a full body check." Jessica answered.

"You still staying with your brother." Alex asked.

"Yes, unless I get a better offer." Jessica answered.

"Really." Alex said.

"Yes but I wasn't going out and I still have to tell James." Jessica replied.

"Find him before we leave and tell him." Chris said.

Chris let her go and Jessica went towards the locker room and sa both James and Robert. James saw her.

"Feel better." James asked.

"Much better." Jessica answered.

She moved closer and hugged James.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Chris said he has o give me something." Jessica answered.

"Any idea what." James asked.

"No clue." Jessica answered.

"Be careful." James said.

"I'll see you later and if not you'll know where I am." Jessica replied.

"Yeah but I'd still prefer you back here." James said.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"You need to go slow this time with Chris. I know he loves you and all but go slow this time." James answered.

"Are you sure." Jessica asked.

"Yeah. I just want you to be totally sure about this before you go that far." James answered.

Jessica left the conversation at that but understood her brothers concern about her. Jessica headed down to the rooms that Chris and Alex shared and knocked on the door. Alex opened the door and pulled her inside.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, just glad you're here." Alex answered.

"Where's Chris." Jessica asked.

"He's finishing up in the bathroom." Alex answered.

"How can you miss me when you see me almost all the time." Jessica asked.

"I just do. I love having you around." Alex answered.

"Bad news for me is, Mandy can't find you anyone." Jessica said.

"Why." Alex asked.

"All the ones she's talked to don't want to go through what I did." Jessica answered.

"That bites and no other girl want to have anything to do with me." Alex said.

"Just chill on the pranks and other shit you guys do. Someone will come around and figure they can change you." Jessica replied.

"I guess we'll have too." Alex said.

"Any idea what he has planned." Jessica asked.

"Yes but I can't tell you." Alex answered.

Chris walked out of the bedroom soon after and hugged Jessica. Chris let her go and lead her into the bedroom.

"So what's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing. I said I had to give you something." Chris answered.

Chris headed to his bag and pulled out a small blue box and handed it to her. Jessica carefully opened the box and inside was a ring with the same color of his eyes and Jessica just knew what it was.

'Jess, I knew from the time I met you this is what I wanted." Chris said.

"Are you sure." Jessica asked.

"More than anything." Chris answered.

"Then ask." Jessica said.

"I wanted something special for that." Chris replied.

"I don't need anything special." Jessica said.

"Marry me." Chriss asked.

"Before I answer that, I have one request." Jessica answered.

"Anything." Chris said.

"We go slow but not as slow as we were going." Jessica replied.

"Deal." Chris said.

"My answer is definitely yes." Jessica replied.

Chris took the ring and placed it on her left ring finger then he kissed her. Once he stopped kissing her, his eyes never left her.

"Chris, stop staring like that." Jessica said.

"Like what." Chris asked.

"Like you want to throw me on the bed and fuck me." Jessica answered.

"Nah, you derseve better than that." Chris said.

"You up for telling James tonight." Jessica asked.

"Not really but the sooner the better." Chris answered.

Jessica and Chris left the hotel room and headed up to the suite to tell James the good news. James wasn't to thrilled but was happy for Jessica because he wanted her happy.

----------------------------------

yeah i know this is a little longer chapter but i hope you like it anyway.


	43. Chapter 43

A week later Jessica walked into the IMPACT Zone and was surrounded by her friends all wanting to see the ring. Jessica just let the girls see it. Chris and Alex walked into the building and knew they needed to save Jessica.

"Go save her." Alex said.

"Not on my life. You go." Chris replied.

"I'll save her."

Both guys watched as Raven walked over to the group of women. He tried to save Jessica but was shot down. Raven walked over to the guys.

"What happened." Chris asked.

"Shot down by a bunch of women." Raven answered.

Chris knew he had to get to Jessica before she was yanked in every direction. Chris walked over and made his way to Jessica and took her hand and lead her towards catering.

"Thank you." Jessica said.

"For what?" Chris asked.

"One more person takes my hand to see the ring and it might just fall off." Jessica answered.

"Jess, that won't happen." Chris said.

"Right, it just feels like it." Jessica replied.

"You ready for tonight?" Chris asked.

"Yeah but it depends on what I'm doing." Jessica answered.

"Going out like normal." Chris said.

"Unless Jeff had other plans." Jessica replied.

Jeff walked in and saw Jessica and Chris. He walked towards them. Jessica saw him.

"What's up?" Jessica asked.

"Just the schedule." Jeff answered.

"Okay." Chris said.

"You up for being in the ring." Jeff asked.

"Depends on who I'm facing." Jessica answered.

"Someone easy like Christy." Jeff said.

"Who you got winning?" Jessica asked.

"Since it's your in ring debut, you." Jeff answered.

"How about next week that way I can have my own music." Jessica said.

"Sounds good." Jeff replied.

Jeff explained what he wanted her to do.

"One more thing, AJ wants you in the ring again." Jeff said.

"He wants me to kick his ass again." Jessica replied.

"No, he's gonna ask you about what happened." Jeff said.

"I can manage that." Jessica replied.

"Just say what you feel within reason." Jeff said.

Jeff then left catering and Jessica and Chris went to find Alex. Chris led her to the locker room and they walked inside.

"Both of you need to get ready." Alex said.

"You have my stuff." Jessica asked.

"Over next to our." Alex answerd.

Jessica headed over to her stuff and took it to the bathroom. She came out a few minute later.

"Guy's almost ready." Jessica asked.

"All set." Chris answered.

Chris and Alex followed Jessica out of the locker room.

"No picking me up, Alex. You either Chris." Jessica said.

"You're no fun." Alex replied.

"Well I don't want everyone seeing my ass." Jessica said.

"Second thought, neither do I." Chris replied.

Chris took her hand and all three headed towards the ramp. Soon their music started and they walked out. Jessica followed behind. The guys got in the rind and did their thing. Jessica was about to enter but the Guns stopped her and held the ropes open for her. Next Aj's music started and he mad his way to the ring. Then AJ started the questioning. Chris held Jessica close because he knew she'd kisck his ass again if he let her fo. Then AJ said the wrong thing and the Guns looked at Jessica. Chris let her go. Jessica started attacking AJ. Chris tried grabbing her but she wouldn't let him. Alex got AJ out before she really hurt him. Chris wrapped his arms around Jessica. Chris whisoered things to calm her down. Chris gor her out of the ring and to the back. Alex followed. AJ soon followed not to long after.

"You gonna be okay if I let you go?" Chris asked.

"I'll just have to control myself until later." Jessica answered.

"But we'll in different rooms." Chris said.

"That's only till we go home." Jessica replied.

"I know but when will that be." Chris asked.

"Not sure when." Jessica answered.

They headed to the lockerroom and walked inside. Jessica grabbed her things and went to change. She could hear everything that was going on out in the main room.

"Where is she?"

"Changing." Alex answered.

"She's not gonna talk to you unless you are calm." Chris said.

"AJ seriously you know she can take you and we won't stop her." Alex replied.

"You know you said the wrong thing whick caused her to attack you." Chris said.

"I know I did and I was wrong about that." AJ replied.

Jessica walked out and saw AJ talking to Chris and Alex.

"Before you attack me again, I came to say I'm sorry." AJ said.

"Why should I accept it when you said that about me?" Jessica asked.

"I just wanted to say it before you attack me or have James after me." AJ answered.

"I don't need James helping me with you." Jessica said.

"I know." AJ replied.

AJ left the room and Jessica headed straight to Chris. He pulled her close and hugged her.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"I will be if I don't hae to go through that again." Jessica answered.

"All three of us will go talk to Jeff." Chris said.

"I'll take care of this." Jessica replied.

"Just don't get into trouble." Chris said.

"How much trouble can I get into if I go talk to Dixie?" Jessica asked.

"Not a lot." Alex answered.

"As you know everything gets back to Jeff." Chris said.

"I know and it's a risk I'm willing to take." Jessica replied.

"It's a big risk." Alex said.

"Guys, Jeff won't fire me. He values my opinion and my money to much." Jessica replied.

"I know that." Chris said.

"You should, otherwise we wouldn't hae our place in Detroit." Jessica replied.

Chris let her go and she went to gather her things while the guys finished changing. Jessica picked up her bag and waited for both men.

"What do you have planned." Jessica asked.

"Not much." Alex answered.

"What about you?" Chris asked.

"Just relaxing mostly." Jessica answered.

"And that would be after what I have to give you." Chris said.

"You going home with James." Alex asked.

"It's not exactly home but it's up to when or if he's had a match." Jessica answered.

"A far as we know he doesn't but you never know for sure." Chris said.

"You two finish up and I'll go see." Jessica replied.

Jessica left and headed to find James or ever Robert. No such luck. She found most of the rooster but neither one. Raven was watching her as she walked by.

"I know you're there so stop watching me." Jessica said.

"Ho do you know that?" Raven asked.

"How do I know that, I know you if you remember." Jessica answered.

"Right." Raven said.

"So what do you want?" Jessica asked.

"Besides you and I know that I can't have you. I was just keeping an watch." Raven answered.

"I'm a little on the busy side. Have you seen Beer Money." Jessica asked.

"Catering last time I saw." Raven answered.

Jessica left Raven and headed towards catering. She walked in and saw Beer Money. Robert noticed her and said somethin gto James. James turned to see his sister. She walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Jessica answered.

"Then what" Robert asked.

"Came to see if you had a match." Jessica answered.

"Jeff told us we had the night off because he thought you'd need us." James said.

"That was nice of him." Jessica replied.

"You okay after everything." Robert asked.

"Yeah I'm fine unless I have to kick AJ's ass again." Jessica answered.

"I hope you don't have to do that again." James said.

"Did Jeff tell you who I go against for my debut." Jessica asked.

"Yeah and I'm proud." James answered.

"Does Chris know." Robert asked.

"Both Chris and Alex know. They were there when Jeff told me." Jessica answered.

"Now all you need is music." James said.

"Any idea for that?" Robert asked.

"No but I'll go through my playlist and check." Jessica answered.

"You going back to the hotel with Chris." James asked.

"Yes, unless you need me for something." Jessica answered.

"Spend time with Chris tonight and later we'll plan to do something tomorrow." James said.

Jessica left catering and headed back to the locker room and walked in. Alex saw her before Chris. Then Jessica realized why he wasn't paying attention, he was playing a video game.

"Now I know why I only get about a third of his attention." Jessica said.

"Not likely." Alex replied.

"Right the rest is practice or the ring." Jessica said.

"Is that how you see it." Alex asked.

"Can't a girl joke." Jessica answered.

Jessica walked closer to Chris and hugged him. He stopped the game and turned to face her.

"How did it go with James." Chris asked.

"He's okay with me spending time with you tonight as long as I go up later and make plans." Jessica answered.

"Did you have something in mind." Chris asked.

"Yes but we won't be alone for that." Jessica answered.

"I know." Chris said.

"So what do we do then." Jessica asked.

"Movie." Alex answered.

All three left the locker room and headed out of the building. Alex drove back to the hotel. While the guys talked, Jessica was silent. Chris noticed but didn't say anything. He knew she'd had a rough week and probably would get worse. Alex soon parked the car and all there got out. Jessica went ahead of yhr guys.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked.

"It's been a long week for her." Chris answered.

"Maybe movies isn't a good idea." Alex siad.

"It's always a good idea but I doubt she'll oay any attention to it." Chris replied.

"Like she'd pay attention to anything else." Alex said.

"She might but we won't know for sure." Chris replied.

All three got into the elevator. Chris held onto Jessica. She leaned her head against his chest.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I just want to head to bed." Jessica answered.

"Then we'll talke you up to your room so you can sleep." Chris said.

Chris kept his word as he helped her into bed. He kissed her and then both guys left. Chris knew she was gonna be fine but it just worried him a little. Not to long after Chris and Alex left, James and Robert walked in. James had a feeling to check on Jessica. He knew she had a rough week and it was probably gonna get rougher.


	44. Chapter 44

The next morning, James woke up and went to check on Jessica. He was glad to see she was asleep in her bed but something didn't feel right. James walked into her room and watched his sister sleep. He carefully sat at the foot of the bed. He just watched her. Not to long later, Jessica woke up. She saw James.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, I just had a feeling something was wrong." James answered.

"You mean like the last time when you got hurt." Jessica asked.

"Yes but this time, I can't put my finger on it." James answered.

"We'll face it together." Jessica said.

"Like we always do." James replied.

"Now if you would get out of here, I can get dressed and we can do something." Jessica said.

James didn't need to be told twice, he got up and left her room. Jessica got out of bed and got dressed. She soon waled out and not only saw James but Robert and the Guns. She knew something was truely wrong.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"It's not good." Alex answered.

"Tell me it's not AJ or something to do with me and Chris." Jessica said.

"It's nothing to do with either of those." Chris replied.

"Then what?" Jessica asked.

"They've changed your match to a tag match." Alex answered.

"That's not bad." Jessica said.

"Are you kidding me." James replied.

"What." Jessica asked.

"You could get hurt." James answered.

"I've had traing just like you. The Guns will go out with me." Jessica said.

"I know but pick someone you trust." James replied.

"I'll leave that until I know who she picks." Jessica said.

"Good idea." Robert replied.

"We'll keep an eye out to see who she chooses." James said.

"Any idea as to what we're doing today?" Alex asked.

"Not really." Robert answered.

"Jess, you have plans." Alex asked.

"I just thought my four favorite men would take me to the movies." Jessica answered.

"Really that sounds like a plan." James said.

"So then that's what we'll do." Robert replied.

Alex, Chris and Jessica headed out first followed but Robert and James. They got into the elevator. Chris held onto Jessica as the elevator decended. Once the elevator doors opened, Chris let Jessica go and everyone got out. They walked through the hotel and left. Everyone got into into Robert's rental and Robert drove to the closet movie theater. Once parked, everyone got out. Chris laced his fingers with Jessica's and they walked into the theater.

"What did you want to see?" Chris asked.

"Something everyone can enjoy." Jessica answered.

Alex, Robert, James and Chris all agree on 'Jenniger's Body' a comedy/horror/thriller.

"Are you sure about this." Jessica asked.

"If you want, we can go see another movie." Chris answered.

"I just wanted to know." Jessica said.

"I thought you like these kind og movies." Chris asked.

"I do but we can't do what we do at home." Jessica answered.

"You really miss being home, don't you." Chris asked.

"Is tha a bad thing." Jessica answered.

"You should have said something." Chris said.

"How when we weren't together or while I was having a little fun." Jessica asked.

"Okay, I get it. I don't want to fight with you. I can't stand us fighting." Chris answered.

"I don't like it anymore than you." Jessica said.

"If you don't want to see the movie, we can go see another one." Chries replied.

"The movies fine, I just don't want to sit next to any of the others." Jessica said.

"We can do that." Chris replied.

"Good and if you want snacks, you better get them." Jessica said.

"You want anything." Chris asked.

"If I'm lucky, James will get it." Jessica answered.

James, Robert and Alex walked over to them. James and Alex had their arms full of food. Robert had the tickets.

Take what you want." James said.

Chris grabbed what he wanted. Jessica did the same. Soon everyone headed for the right theater. Chris lead Jessica away from the others and sat down. The movies started ten minutes later. Jessica cuddled closer to Chris. He liked when she did stuff like that. Chris liked all the little things she does. The movie continued and Jessica cuddled closer to Chris. He looked over at her and held her tighter.


	45. Chapter 45

Once the movies ended, all five left the theater. Chris held Jessica as they walked outside.

"What now?" Alex asked.

"Normal food." James answered.

"Any place special." Robert asked.

"Any where should be fine. Jessica answered.

All the guys agreed on one place. James grabbed his sister and lead her back to the car. They got in and sat in the back.

"You okay." James asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Just making sur." James said.

"I know, Chris is the same." Jessica replied.

Soon the others got in the car. Robert started up the car. Chris sat in the back right beside Jessica. Chris leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You okay." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Chris answered.

Robert parked the car ten minutes later. Jessica looked up.

"All right, who chose McDonalds." Jessica asked.

"I did." James answered.

"Liar, I know you. You'd rather eat anywhere but here." Jessica said.

"True but it's easier for now." James replied.

Chris got out and helped Jessica out.

"What do you want." Chris asked.

"You shouldn't have to ask. You know what I want." Jessica answered.

"I'll have Alex get ours and we'll stay out here for a little bit." Chris said.

Chris told Alex what they wanted and explained they wanted to talk.

"You know I'm not doing that here." Jessica said.

"I know. I figured you'd want a little but of time from everyone." Chris replied.

"You didn't plan anything for this." Jessica asked.

"Alex and I agreed on McDonalds for you. James and Robert gave in. Something about keeping you happy." Chris answered.

"Everyone seems to want that." Jessica said.

"Okay, maybe a change of subject." Chris replied.

"Like what." Jessica asked.

"Maybe about ehen we want the wedding." Chris answered.

"We'll discuss that back at the hotel. Along with other things." Jessica said.

"Other thing.s" Chris asked.

"Yes, serious things." Jessica answered.

"I don't like the sound of that." Chris said.

"Not bad things." Jessica replied.

"Okay." Chris said.

"I think we should head in before Alex decided to eat our food." Jessica replied.

"Good idea." Chris said.

Chris and Jessica headed inside and found the others and sat down. They started eating.

"What did we miss." Robert asked.

"Nothing, we just talked." Chris answered.

"About what." James asked.

"Stuff. And before you even ask, it was about when we want to have the wedding. We figured, it would be best to have that talk back at the hotel." Jessica answered.

Everyone finished eating and decided to head back to the hotel. They got into Robert's rental and he drove to the hotel. Once at the hotel, everyone got out and headed into the hotel. Everyone headed to the hotel bar. Chris made sure they had privacy.

"So are we gonna talk about the wedding." Chris asked.

"Not yet, we have time." Jessica answered.

"Let me guess, you don't wanna talk about that till we get home." Chris said.

"You're right, besides we have plenty of time to figure when and all that other stuff." Jessica replied.

"So how do we go about that." Chris asked.

"I'm not sure." Jessica answered.

"You getting tired." Chris asked.

"A little." Jessica answered.

"Then go on upstairs and get some sleep." Chris said.

Jessica got up and left the bar and headed back through the hotel and towards the elevators. Robert wasn't to far behind her. The doors opened and they got on.

"Do you want me to hold you?" Robert asked.

"If it wouldn't be to much trouble." Jessica answered.

Robert gladly held her all the way up to their room. They both knew James was gonna come back drunk. Once the doors opened they got out and walked to their room. Robert unlocked the door and let her in. Jessica headed straight for her room. Robert just watched her and then he headed to his room.

the next chapter will be the last.


	46. Chapter 46

All right ladies and gentlemen, this is the final chapter of the story. I hope you like it and aren't to surprised by the ending but it's how it happened in my head. Thanks to everyone who had read this piece of work. Keep reading my others. Thanks again.

Months later, Jessica was still wrestling alongside the Guns. She took on AJ a couple of more times and still managed to kick his ass. They eventually changed Jessica's direction and had her working for Beer Money.

"Come on get on." James said.

"It's gonna look funny me and you." Jessica replied.

"You're not kissing me." James said.

"I know I'm kissing Robert." Jessica replied.

"Is Chris okay with this?" Robert asked.

"Well there is something no one knows." Jessica answered.

"Don't tell me Chris broke up with you." James said.

"Okay I won't since you already know." Jessica replied.

"But you worked with him." James said.

"We agreed to keep it civil when working but other wise there is nothing between us." Jessica replied.

"Why didn't you tell me." James asked.

"Bcause there was nothing you could've done." Jessica answered.

"So my baby sister is single once again." James said.

"Yes but don't go fixing me up with anyone." Jessica replied.

The music started and Jessica sat down behind James and they rode out. As soon as they got close to the ring, Robert helped Jessica off. Robert leard her up the stairs and into the ring. James made it inside and both guys did their thing. Then the British Invasion came out. Robert kissed Jessica and she the carefully got out and stayed out of the way. James handed her is hat and beer. Jessica put the hat on and took a sip of the beer. Soon the match was starting and British Invasion was getting better then they gave. Soon Big Rob Terry attempted to hel and Jessica knew what she had to do. She walked closer to Big Rob and got his attention. When he saw her, he paid more attention to her instead of the match. Beer Money got the win. Jessica started to walk away but Big Rob grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. The rest of British invasion got out of the ring. Brig Rob picked Jessica up and he and the others headed to the back. When Rob finally set her down she tried to get away once again.

"Not so fast." Rob said.

"What do you wnat." Jessica asked.

"Relax." Rob answered.

"How can I when you won't let me go?" Jessica asked.

"Honestly I wouldn't hurt you." Rob answered.

"How do I know that." Jessic asked.

Rob leaned closer to her, "I haven't hurt you yet."

"How long you two gonna hide this." Doug asked.

"Our friendship. That only covers the one thing." Rob answered.

"So you're covering something else." Brutus asked.

"That was my decision." Jessica answered.

"When do you tell him." Rob asked.

"Just waiting for you know who." Jessica answered.

"I'll get you back so James doesn't kill me." Rob said.

"To late." Jessica replied.

Robert and James walked up. James grabbed his sister and pulled her toward him.

"James, don't start with him." Jessica said.

"Why not." James asked.

"Because he didn't hurt me." Jessica answered.

"Come on, let's get out of her." Rovert said.

Robert and Jessica left the other guys and headed towards the lockerroom.

"So are you ever gonna tell him." Robert asked.

"He'll just get mad at me." Jessica answered.

"You could have told him when it happened." Robert said.

"I know. But there isn't anything going on with Rob." Jessica replied.

"Then who." Robert asked.

Jessica saw Terry walk in with Jesse.

"Been asking him the same thing." Terry said.

"All right you two, out with it." Robert replied.

Jessica looked at Jesse and knew he wasn't gonna be the one to say anything.

"Two weeks after Chris and I broke up. I was heading towards Dixie's office cause she needed to see me and I ran into Jesse and things went from there." Jessica said.

"You have to tell James." Robert replied.

"That scares me more than anything." Jessica said.

"Better tell him sooner before someone else tells him" Robert replied.

"I know." Jessica said.

James walked in and noticed everyone standing around.  
"Am I missing something." James asked.

Terry, Jess and Robert excused themselves. James looked at Jessica.

"Sit down, we have to talk." Jessica said.

James sat down with a look of concern on his face.

"I don't like these talks." James replied.

"It's not bad but you might not like it." Jessica said.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Two week after Chris, you know Dixie wanted to talk to me. On my way I ran into Jesse and since then we started hanging out." Jessica answered.

"Hell I thought it was gonna be worse." James said.

"You okay with this." Jessica asked.

"As long as you don't tell me your pregnant."" James answered.

"Can't do that just yet, I have to work with Beer Money. I still have matches to win." Jessica said.

"True. I do have one thing to say to him." James replied.

"I think he know about that." Jessica said.

"Was he okay with you kissing Robert?" James asked.

"Jesse knows it's just a storyline." Jessica answered.

"Still gonna have that talk with him." James said.

"Go change." Jessica replied.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To get Robert back her so he can change, but I'll be with Jesse till his match." Jessica answered.

"By then Robert and I will be with you." James said.

Jessica left the lockerroom and walked down a hallway and saw the others. She snuck up behind Jesse and hugged him.

"Robert, go change." Jessica said.

Robert left and she let go of Jesse.

"You staying." Jesse asked.

"Just till your match." Jessica answered.

Terry left them alone. Jesse picked her up and set her on an empty crate. He stood between her legs and kissed her. Once he stopped, Jessica hugged him.

"Everything okay." Jesse asked.

"Yeah but I'm gonna warn you, James wants to talk to you." Jessica answered.

"Should I worry." Jesse asked.

"No, it's just the usual big brother talk. You know if you hurt me, he hurts you talk." Jessica answered.

"Terry said the said thing." Jesse said.

"Most of the guys here will." Jessica replied.

"You have nothing to worry about." Jesse said.

"You have plans for us." Jessica asked.

"Yes but you have to wait." Jesse answered.

Jessica saw James and Robert walk up behind Jesse.

"Jesse, you're match is up." Robert said.

Jesse kissed her again before heading towards the ramp.

"So." James said.

"I told him you wanted to talk to him but he already knows. Terry had the same talk with Jesse." Jessica replied.

"You gonna watch him." Robert asked.

"Always do." Jessica answered.

Jessica got off of the crate and headed towards the nearest monitor and watched Jesse. James and Robert watched with her.

"You really love him." James asked.

"Yeah I do." Jessica answered.

They watched as the match went back and forth and Jesse got the win. Terry headed out to congratulate Jesse. Everyone saw terry hand Jesse something so small it was hard to see what it was for sure. Jessica grabbed a microphone and soon called her out. Jessica walked out to Beer Moneys theme and carefully got into the ring. Jesse started talking again. Terry pushed her closer to Jesse. Next thing Jessica knew, Jesse was on one knew. She knew what he wanted. The fans in the audience were in on it as well. They started holding up signs. Terry told her to read. One after another the signs were held up. Jessica read then and then looked at Jesse, he was holding a small box.

"So will you." Jesse asked.

Jessica didn't think twice when she finally said yes. Jesse slid on the ring and kissed her in front of thousands. After that moment everything continued to get better. She kept loving like a girl and still fought like a guy.


End file.
